The Island Of Secerts!
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: She used to be outgoing, carefree and funny, but lost it all . When she finds her chance to go back to herself, she grabs it, but with a lie, or a little twist in truth. Will Joe, Demi and most importantly... Nick forgive her when they're all stuck in the Island Of Secrets? Niley, Jemi. R&R :)
1. Introduction  My New Life!

**Introduction – My New Life**

"Just trust me, you'll enjoy it."

"No, I'm not in the mood to hang out right now."

"You always say that."

"So why are you wasting your time, even though you know that is my one and only answer." I said started to get annoyed at my best friend.

"Because I care about you. And I want you to live your life."

"Emily, that's my life. Deal with it." I said in attempt to end the conversation but no, she just doesn't give up.

"You must accept the fact that he's not coming back." She yelled at me and soon realized her fault and tried to hug me her apologizing hug but I pushed her away.

"Emily, just leave me alone."

"I'm so sor-" she whispered but I cut her off.

"JUST LEAVE EMILY." I yelled as she sighed and exited the room. As soon as she closed the door I started crying hysterically remembering the old happy times. The times that won't ever come back…

After I calmed down, which is an hour later I started walking around the house aimlessly, not finding anything to do. Finally I found the newspapers so I sighed before taking them to my room as I sat on the couch and started reading.

I flipped through the papers of the newspaper, I'm not so much interested in newspapers, but I can't find anything to do. Oh, I'm Miley, 24, I live with my mother, because my parents got a divorce since I was ten.

I'm the kind of person who prefers to be alone, I don't have so much friends. I wasn't like that before, I used to be outgoing, all smiley, I had a punch of friends, go everywhere, what happened? I'll tell you what happened.

It all changed last year, when my twin brother died! Yes I had a twin brother, his name was Mark. We were so close, all those stuff they say about twins were existed between us, whenever he was sick I'd lay in my bed not able to move, whenever I was broken hearted he'd be so depressed, he even once locked himself in his room, he had no idea why he was sad, he just was! Yes he was a boy and I was a girl, but we still were so close, we never fought a real fight, it was just playfully or childish ones.

We were at the beach this day, me, him and some of our friends, we were having a great time, then mom called us and told us that she wants us to be home soon, because there were some guests coming over.

We entered his car, and drove away. He was driving fast, I told him to slow down a little, at first he didn't listen to me, but then he knew that I was right. He tried to slow his speed but he figured that the brakes was broken, we saw a huge truck coming towards us, the sea was next to us, so it was either the sea or the truck. He thought that it'd be better the sea, we both know how to swim and the car windows were opened so we can get out of it. But when he was about to turn towards the sea, it was too late, the truck hit us.

I woke up the next day at the hospital; they told me that he didn't make it. I screamed. I screamed his name loudly. I went to his lifeless body and hugged him tightly, saying his name over and over again, but with no luck. He never answered me, I couldn't take it, I fainted.

I refused to eat; I was living on the medicines they gave me. I didn't even want to take those medicines, but my mom was forcing me to.

Since then, I'm not my happy self again, my old friends still try to get me to go out again if you didn't already notice, but I just say that I don't want, so they just visit me at home, sit with me, try to make me laugh, then when they tell me that they're leaving, they go talk to my mother about me and how I'm still sad, and my state in getting worse every day!

I hear my mom's cries while she thinks I'm asleep every night, but the truth is I barely sleep, at first I thought that she was crying about my brother's death, but once, I heard her praying to God that I get better, and that I don't deserve what's happening to me. That made me cry, I decided that I should try to move on. Actually I'm trying right now, just for my mother, just because I love my mother.

When I was about to throw the newspaper away bored, a small announcement caught my eyes, and I read it:

_The strange small hurricanes at the ocean are increasing every day, the scientists think that there are strange movements at the bottom of the ocean, but they're not so sure about it._

_Three newly graduated students want to take a trip to the ocean and find out about it, they're not professional, but they believe that they can do it, well, the researchers say that they were good while they were at college, so we can't say that they're not the right ones for that mission, but it'd be better if it was someone older._

_Anyway, the mayor –hopelessly- gave them the permission to do it, now they need someone, who knows that small village very well, someone who lived there his whole life, strong, smart, brave guy to go in that little trip in the ocean. They say that it'll help them a lot if they have this person. They're ready to pay him what he wants._

_Go to the e-mail or dial the number below if you're interested._

When I finished reading that I knew they were talking about our village, I've heard about those strange things happening in the ocean, and to be honest I was interested to know about it. I checked it again…

Lived there his whole life… check.

Strong…. Living with Mark twenty three years granted that for me, so… check.

Smart…. Making tricks on all our friend with Mark granted that too, so… it's check too.

Brave…. My mom was always scared from any little movement in the house, when Mark was out I was the one who went to see what was wrong, which always turned out to be Mark trying to sneak in, in the dark, so I guess it's check too.

So it was all check and it's all thanks to Mark, but then there's that problem…

Guy, they wanted a guy. Why? What's the difference? What's the hell is the difference? The first thing I was interested about in the last year turned me down with one word.

I sighed as I threw the newspaper on the table and got out of my room; I scanned the home and found that my mom wasn't home from her work yet. I went to the kitchen and got something to eat. I then went to the living room and opened the television, when I found nothing interesting, I closed it again and got up. My legs found their way to the room that I practically didn't leave since last year, Mark's room.

I have my own room and everything, but it's the only place that contains so much of him, I even wear his clothes when I'm not going out, which I barely do!

I collapsed on his bed and closed my eyes, my mind went to that announcement I read earlier, I really needed something like that, and I fit all the conditions except that stupid one. If Mark was here, he'd have told me a stupid idea just to make me over it, and it always worked. Wait… Mark… I and Mark looked like each other; we weren't really identical, but still. All our friends said that he was the guy version of me and I was the girl version of him, but there were some differences, we had the same shape of the face, the same blue eyes, the same color of hair, but mine was a bit lighter than his, and that's it. He was taller than me, not so much but he still was taller.

I know that it sounds like Mark's stupid ideas, but it make sense, sometimes his ideas made sense, they were crazy, but they could happen, just like that idea that just popped in my head.

The more I think about it, the more I get convinced with it and the more I feel crazier and I feel like I'm slowly returning back to my old happy self. The thing that was missing in my life was the absence of Mark, and like that he won't be missing anymore…

**Well, you may know by now that being patient is not my thing :) I wanted to wait sometime before I post this one but I'm just too excited to know your opinions in it…**

**So do you think it'd good? I know this chapter wasn't really good but I promise it'll get better soon enough, I already have the next chapter written so you just need to tell me if you even want to read this story… so tell me and REVIEW please :D**

**Oh and btw were you guys hating Still In Love With You and You'll Be Mine? I didn't get reviews in the aslt chapters like I used to get in them, I need to know if you liked them! anyway I'm not forcing you to do so, I just wanted to know your opinions in my story cause it really affects me :D**

**So, I guess enough talking…**

**Have a GREAT weekend ;)**


	2. My Crazy Idea

**Chapter 1 My Crazy Idea**

_**Miley**_

I looked at myself, checking my appearance in the mirror in my brother's room! I smiled at myself seeing my reflection, then I remembered that I have to tell mom about it. I sighed as I went out of Mark's room to find my mother.

"Hey, Miles- whoa, what are you wearing?" Mom asked me shocked by my outfit, I was wearing, Mark's red shirt, and his blue jeans, not to mention I was wearing a short wig, I found one which looked just like Mark's hair, so I bought it, and here I'm another version of Mark, and not the girl version as I was for my whole life!

"Relax, mom. I'll tell you everything." I said as I sat on the couch next to her.

"I hope you have a good explanation." She said and I smiled.

"Don't worry, I have." I took a deep breath and looked at her, "Well, you want me to get back like the old times, right?" she nodded, "And you know that me and Mark were so close that I'm still not used to his absence, right?" she nodded again, "Well, I saw that thing in the newspaper, and actually I was interested in it, but they wanted a guy, mom. I thought that if I became another version of Mark and have this job, it'll help me move on." I said and she just stared at me.

"Mom," I said after a while, "Mom, why are you staring at me?" still no answer, "Here's the newspaper, read this one." I handed her the newspaper and pointed to the announcement I read yesterday. She looked at me in hesitation before taking the newspaper and finally she started reading.

When she finished she just stared at me again, "Mom, stop doing that, say something. You're freaking me out." I chuckled.

"You. Are. So. Crazy." She said shaking her head.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Seriously, are you thinking right? Did you hit your head?"

"Why? Just think about it this way, I'm really interested in this job, but they want a guy. My problem is I'm missing Mark, if he became with me or technically in that case if he became me I'd be a lot better."

"What if it made things worse?"

"How?"

"You may become convinced that he never left, and it'll just make your state worse."

"Well, that may happen, but don't you think it worth the try?"

"No." she instantly and shook her head.

"Mom, please I need this job." I said, "And those things they want… it's like they're talking about me, mom. You know that I always loved the water, it can make me feel peaceful."

"And isn't there any other way to make you feel peaceful with the water other than that?"

"I don't think so."

"I don't know, Miley." She shook her head, "What if they found out?"

"They won't and if they did, we'd be in the ocean anyway, and I'd be doing well, that they won't really say anything."

"You don't even know them."

"But I think they're good guys, I mean they just graduated and they're already trying to find something like that. Don't you think they're amazing? And besides, this means that they're around my age, so they'll understand my case. And I'll be a good help, you know that I like these kinds of things."

"I don't know, Miley. Are you sure about that?" she looked at me doubtfully.

"One hundred percent sure."

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, and you're so sure about it, just go on and call them." she smiled and I hugged her tightly thanking her multiple times.

When I pulled away from the hug, I rushed to my room to find my phone, I grabbed it and copied the number they've put in the newspaper, I took a deep breath before pressing the call button…

"Hello?" a young male voice answered me.

"Uh, I- I read about y-your uh, trip, and just wanted to see if I can c-come, I mean you were looking for, uh, someone, a guy, I mean to help you." Good job, Miley. Just good. I cursed myself for my stuttering and I heard a chuckle on the other end. Sure I used the best male voice I could come up with, but I was terrified that he wasn't convinced.

"Dude, get yourself together, I won't bite." That guy said as I sighed a sigh of relief, he was convinced that I'm a guy!

"Yeah, sorry, it's just I need this job, and I'm afraid that it's taken." I said.

"Actually, you're the only one who called us." He said quietly, probably ashamed!

"Are you serious? Does that mean I got it?" I asked hopefully.

"Um, you can come meet us; you know, to know more about you and stuff." He said.

"Yeah, sure, when and where?" I asked trying to hide the excitement in my voice, but it was too hard. He chuckled again.

"I think you really need to get it," he laughed and I chuckled, "Well, what about tonight at that small café near the port?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," I smiled, "Wait, how will I know you?"

"Um, we'll wait for you in the entrance at six, don't be late, it can be cold," he chuckled again, "What's your name?"

"Mark, I'm Mark." I said proudly!

"Ok, Mark, I'm Joe, see you tonight." He said and I tried my hard not scream from the excitement.

"Yeah, see you." I said as we both hung up. As soon as the call ended I started jumping up and down, as I turned to see my mom watching me from the door of my room.

"Good news is it?" she smiled and I nodded quickly.

"I'll meet them tonight, and I'm the only one who called them. I wonder why!"

"It's fate, honey." She said smiling as she left me to go prepare lunch at the kitchen.

_XxXx_

Once again, I stood in front of the mirror, checking my wig and outfit, it was perfect. I think I looked like Mark more than I thought I did! I wore his black and white button up shirt and his blue jeans. I was nervous about that meeting; I mean what if they busted me? It'd be so embarrassing and I won't have the job.

I searched the house for my mom to ask her about her opinion, when I found her at the kitchen, she looked at me with a small smile,

"You realize that you look just like him, right?"

"Yes, mom, but there's still some differences."

"Whatever, Miley." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, mom, I gotta go now." I kissed her cheek and headed out towards the café which was near my house, so I just walked.

When I reached there, I found three persons standing in front of it, just like he told me. They were two boys and a girl.

"Are you Mark?" one of them asked me as I reached there and stood there not knowing what to do for a moment.

"Um, yeah."

"Nice to meet you, this is Nick my brother and Demi my fiancée, and I'm Joe." He said and recognized his voice as the one who answered my phone call.

"Nice to meet you too." I said as I shook their hands.

We entered the café and took a table for four then the waiter came and we ordered,

"So, how old are you, Mark?" Joe asked me.

"I'm twenty four." I answered.

"Oh, cool you're Nick's age; we're one year older than you two." Demi said referring looking between me and Nick as he smiled a small smile and rolled his eyes playfully at her. Looks like he doesn't have sense in humor!

"What makes you interested in that job?" Demi asked me.

"I don't know, I just need something like that and I thought that this job suits me." I shrugged.

"Well, since you're the only one and we want to get there as soon as possible, so, I think you can have it." Joe smiled, and I tried to hide my excitement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you sound cool, and you don't look weak, and you need this job, and most important you're the only one who called us." Demi said.

"Why? Why didn't anybody call you?"

"I don't know, maybe because we're still new and they think that we can't find anything so it's useless." Joe said.

"Oh." Was all I could come up with, "So, when will we start?"

"After tomorrow is okay? We know that you'll need to get ready and say goodbye to your family and friends; we don't know how long we will stay there." Joe said.

"I don't have anybody to say goodbye to except my mom, so if you want to go tomorrow it's okay."

"Okay, it's tomorrow then." Demi smiled, "You can meet us here and we'll go to the boat and sail away."

"Sounds good." I smiled; I couldn't believe that this is actually happening!

_XxXx_

"Bye, mom." I said kissing her cheek as she hugged me tightly.

"Be careful, Miley, it's not that easy, you don't know what they'll do if they found out about you being a girl." She told me worriedly.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be okay." I said as I took my suitcases which were full of Mark's clothes and things, and walked out of the door waving at my mom one last time.

When I reached the café I met the guys at yesterday, I found them already waiting for me there.

"Hey, guys, sorry if I was late." I said when I reached them.

"No, we just got here." Joe said, "Come on, the boat isn't so far." He said and we started walking towards the boat. I assume they'd already put their things in the boat, since they don't hold any suitcases.

"Here we are." Demi said and we all climbed up the boat, there was someone there to drive it, Joe motioned for him that we are ready and I felt the boat moving away from the port.

"There are three rooms here; do you prefer to be alone or with a partner?" Nick asked me.

"Um… I prefer to be alone." I answered; I guess it's better to be alone for the sake of my little secret.

"Ok, I guess I'm stuck with you again." Joe said to Nick as they both smiled.

"I'll go unpack and change my clothes and then we can start our researches." Demi said.

"I can help you if you want." I told them as they all looked at me. "I understand those things too well; I lived here for a long time and know everything about that ocean, and the weather here." I explained to them. What they don't know is that I was going to study the same things that they studied, but I didn't complete college after Mark's death, if I did I would've been a really different person, I would've my degree and maybe even job.

But they were in another town, not ours, that's why they needed someone from here, and that's why they didn't know me. If they were from our town they'd have known that I'm Miley and that Mark's dead, because it's a little town and everyone knows everyone!

"Ok, that will help, a lot." Joe said as I smiled and we all went to unpack and change our clothes.

I entered my new room for God now how long and closed the door sighing happily. I opened my bags and emptied them in the cupboard making sure that I hid the clothes that could release my secret perfectly. I didn't bring any dresses or secrets with me of course. And I wore either way too big shirts or something tight on my chest, no need to explain!

I went out to see that Nick was the first to finish and was already in their lab looking at some researches. "What're you doing?" I asked him trying to help.

"Just read the information we have again to make sure we start on the right way." He said without looking at me. Rude!

"What will you start with?"

"Why do you care? You're just our assistant." He said annoyed.

"Hey, I told you that I know a lot about ocean and I was just trying to help, so you can reach your aim faster." I said offensive.

"Well, we know everything we need to know."

"Do you know that the weather become crazy after midnight especially after ten kilometers away from the shore?" I said as he froze.

"You just made that up."

"Oh really? Well, don't blame me when you get high fever." I said and turned around leaving him alone. I thought this dude was nice, but no, looks aren't everything, not that he looks nice or anything, he just doesn't look mean! If that make sense! But two can play this game, if he wants to be rude, then I can be too.

"Hey, Mark, why don't you come to discuss the plans with us since you know the weather and the nature of this part of the ocean?" Joe said as I was about to slam the door of my room.

"Oh, I was going to, but your brother made sure I don't."

"What do you mean?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, I'm coming." I sighed; I didn't want to make problems in my first day here.

"Okay, cool." He said and I got out of the room and shut the door behind me and followed Joe and Demi to the lab again.

"Oh, hey, guys and… Mark, again." Nick said and sighed, "Anyway, let's just start right now." He said and looked away rolling his eyes, but I saw him anyway.

"Well, we need to follow these strange movements. But we don't even know if it has a specific time to come out, so we need to wait and observe it." Demi said.

"Well, if that's going to help, I think they usually start at night. But sometimes it just turns out in the day time and even if it did, it vanishes away quickly." I said as they looked at me and nodded except for Mr. Rudy Pants of course. **(A/N: that nickname just popped in my head :))**

"Yeah, actually it helped a lot. So we _think_ that it comes out at night, and it has _no_ specific time, thanks for the information." Nick said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you, dude?" I snapped at him and for a while I forgot to use my guy voice so I recovered it by adding 'dude' at the end.

"What's wrong with _you_? I was nice when we were talking in the normal life, but this is my job here, and you're being nosy without really helping."

"Well, you're not the only one who knows everything here." I yelled at him, I didn't want them to know about my education yet, I still not have an excuse for dropping college… I need to think about that one!

"Yes I do."

"Nick, stop. He can help us, and he already did, we now know that it doesn't come out at the day time so much, so we don't really have something to do right now." Joe said, "Instead of waiting all the day in the sun and it won't turn out, we now can relax and work at night."

"Yeah, he's right." Demi said.

"Of course, you'd say that, he's your fiancé." Nick rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I'm staying here, what of it turned out now."

"Do whatever you want, I'm out of here; it's no point to stay and wait for something that won't probably show up until midnight." Joe said.

"I'm coming with you, Joey." Demi said.

"Oh, before I forget, you guys need to wear something heavy for the nights." I said and smirked at stupid Nick who rolled his eyes and the three of us left him in the lab as he went out next to it with his telescope and started watching the peaceful ocean water that's just normal for now!

**Heeeey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, it made my day really I love them all and I love that you liked the idea, sooo please let me know about your thoughts in this one… Nick sounds rude, but he'd get better as time passes, he's just moody :D**

**REVIEW :)**


	3. My Important Advices

**Chapter 2 My Important Advices **

_**Nick**_

Fine. If they want to listen to that nosey dude, it's okay. I can do that alone! He actually seemed nice at first... but no one muss with my job. The entire village doesn't believe that we can do it, since we're just graduated, and that's why no body called but Mark. It became some kind of competition to me… I need to prove they were wrong, of course with Joe and Demi, but now they're following that nosey weirdo!

I stood there under the sun with my telescope watching the ocean, but it seemed too quite… yet I'm not giving up, what if it turned out right now? There should be someone to notice where it came from.

"You realize that you're looking at the shore's direction, right?" here came the nosey guy.

"Yeah," I lied, "But what if it turned out from there?" I tried to cover but he just chuckled and shook his head holding the papers I was holding earlier at the lab.

"I'm not stupid, you know. Your researches prove that those kinds of movements come from a deep part of the ocean… besides I know it does." He smirked at me.

"It's none of your business... wait, how did you know about our researches?" I said referring to the maps and the symbols on the papers.

"None of your business." He shrugged and walked away smirking.

I rolled my eyes and placed the telescope again on my eyes.

"Do I have to remind you which side you're looking at every time?" he yelled from a distance followed by a sarcastic laugh and chuckled from my dear brother and his lovely lady.

"Just care about your own stuff." I yelled back and changed my direction.

Hours passed and still nothing, I started to feel tired, but no way am I giving up. The sun now was right above me, which made it worse. Just if my 'partners' helped me instead of listening to that dude, it'd be a lot easier.

"Nick, aren't you hungry?" Joe asked as he reached my side.

"Do you even care?" I said annoyed.

"What? Of course I do, bro. you're just being stubborn, it's our first day, we'd get load of chances to see those movements you're searching for, and Mark said it's not their time to show up now. We'll be watching with you at noon. But for now, just have some rest."

"But, what if it turned out right now?"

"It'll turn out again during the night." Joe argued back, "Just come on, Mark is a good guy, you're just not giving him a chance."

"Fine, but if we missed it, I'm blaming all of you, especially that Mark."

"Ok, do whatever you want. We just made lunch, come on." He said and we started going to where Mark and Demi was sitting chatting, it seemed like they were friends since forever.

"Hey, ready to eat?" Mark asked when he noticed our presence.

"Yes, we're." Joe said as he sat down looking at Demi who gave each one a plate with his sandwich in it.

"That's the lunch you made? You made it seem like a big meal." I said jokingly to my brother.

"Hey, it's just like McDonald's." Joe complained chewing a bite making us look at him in disgust.

"You're disgusting." I said then I took a bit from my own only to find out it is really good, not like any homemade sandwiches. "Actually, bro, you're right." I said chewing too.

"Don't ever talk about disgust." Demi said looking at me. "Seriously, no surprise you two are close." She shook her head as we smiled.

"Who made them anyway? I know it wasn't Joe, he can't even cut a tomato without disasters." I said after swallowing.

"Mark did." Joe said and I almost chocked the second bite I was taking, but I covered it and acted cool.

Hours passed while I rested in my room and it was finally noon, and like Mark said nothing strange happened. We all went out and took telescope and started watching different sides of the ocean…

"Look, there." Demi said pointing at something as we all looked at the direction with our telescopes still glued to our eyes.

"Nah, it's not what we're searching for, that's probably a huge fish died and on it's way to show up on the surface." Mark said pointing at the bubbles we saw. And soon what he said happened in front of our eyes, it wasn't so huge, but it was near us that Demi saw it huge through the telescope.

"How do you know all of that?" I asked him confused.

"I've been living here my whole life." He chuckled.

"But that doesn't mean you know how to read the maps and the symbols we wrote." I stated.

_**Miley**_

Shit. I didn't think about something to lie about dropping college yet!

"Um, didn't I mention that I was in college, studying the same thing you studied?" I said nervously adding a chuckle at the end.

"You did?" Joe asked me surprised.

"Yeah, I think I forgot to mention that part." I said while scanning the ocean with the telescope covering my eyes so they won't see the look in them, that's until Rudy Nick dropped the telescope from my eyes.

"That's something you don't just 'forget to mention'." He said.

"I don't like to talk about it." And for the first time since I got on that boat I felt uncomfortable!

"So, you got your degree?" he asked me ignoring what I just said.

"No, I dropped it last year." I said putting the telescope on my eyes again.

"Why? You seem intelligent." Demi said confused making me sigh.

"Well, I- umm…"

"You're lying." Nick said annoyed as I widened my eyes and dropped the telescope once again looking at him unbelievingly.

"What?"

"You didn't go to college."

"No, I went, but you're too rude to hear me saying I don't like talking about it." I said annoyed, "If that'll make you stop, I lost someone important to me last year." I said and continued scanning the ocean hearing nothing around me but the silence. They all did the same without another word being spoke except for side whispers between Joe and Demi.

It was getting dark when I noticed something coming our way, it was one of those small hurricanes that collect water with it, "Hey, hey, over there." I exclaimed.

"Wow, finally, Joe get your camera started." Nick yelled.

We all watched it coming our way no knowing what to do; and the more it gets closer the bigger it gets and the huger amount of water it gets. Finally when it reached us, the water hit the boat hardly splashing salt water all over us and the hurricane stopped.

"Wow." Demi said smiling.

"Just so you know, that was a small one." I said.

"But it didn't start now." Joe noted.

"Yeah, I saw it coming our way." I agreed.

"Well, it came from our northern east." Nick said holding a compass.

"I think that's it for today." I said as they looked at me questioningly making me explain, "When it comes early but a small one, it doesn't come back again at the same day." I said.

"But it's not early." Demi said.

"No, comparing to the other times, it's early." I explained.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Pretty much." I said, "But we can stay a while longer if you want."

"No, thanks we don't need your help." Nick said.

"Would you stop?" I said and once again forgot to use the guy voice; I really need to practice controlling it while I'm angry.

"Whoa, dude, how did you get that voice out?" Joe said.

"Umm, I used to mimic voices since I was young." I said a little unsure, "Yeah, and I got used to it, that sometimes I can't control it." I said hopelessly praying that they'd buy it.

"Oh, that's cool, I love mimicking voices." Joe said in a thick tone as I smiled.

"Ok, since it probably won't come back, I need to go have some rest." Demi said.

"Ok, babe, go, we'll handle it." Joe said kissing her cheek. They look perfect for each other!

I sighed as I sat down watching the ocean in front of me getting dark along with the sky and hearing the sound of the calm waves around us…

XxXx

The next day, I woke up early even though I slept after the mid of the nights, just so annoyingly stubborn Nick make sure it won't come back. As I expected, I found him standing under the dim light of dawn time watching the ocean.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked him.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked ignoring my question.

"I should ask you the same."

"I'm working." He rolled his eyes and coughed, "What about you?"

"Same." I shrugged. I saw him cough again.

"You didn't listen to me, did you?"

"Listen to what?" this time he sneezed.

"When I said that it'd be cold at the night." I chuckled sarcastically, but he didn't answer. "I hope you know now that I was right. Did you even sleep tonight?" he didn't answer again. "Oh my God, you stayed awake in that cold with no heavy clothes? I won't be surprised if you got high fever." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"I slept." He said annoyed.

"Out here, huh?" again no answer but he sneezed again, "Come on," I sighed, "You should take some rest." I said as I pushed red- nosed Nick to his room where Joe was sleeping on his bed, I led Nick who seemed weaker than yesterday to his bed and made him lay there as I pushed the covers over him ad left the room so he'll sleep.

"Ha, no surprise he wasn't yelling when he saw me. That'd make him listen to me." I said to myself and went to prepare some breakfast!

Two hours later, Demi woke up followed by Joe, they took their showers while I made them breakfast too, since I was free.

"Hey, how's Nick?" I asked Joe as he sat and started eating his breakfast.

"What's up with him? Is there something wrong?" Joe asked confused.

"He slept out last night with no heavy clothes, and I think he caught cold."

"Oh, boy, he's so stubborn." Demi rolled her eyes.

"Well, you two complete breakfast and I'll go check up on him." I said as they nodded and I left to the boys' room and walked up to Nick's bed seeing start to get sweaty, I put my hand on his forehead and noticed that he's temperature is high. Yup, high fever!

Fortunately for him, Mark always did that and I was left to be his nurse seeing that mom was either at work or we were on a trip with our friends.

Joe walked in while I was changing the wet small piece of cloth on his forehead. "What's wrong?" Joe asked me.

"High fever." I shrugged.

"W-what?" his eyes widened.

"Don't worry, it's nothing, I saw some cases worse than his." I comforted.

"Well, thank you, Mark."

"It's nothing, dude."

And like that, I stayed all day next to ill Nick changing the bandages in an attempt to low his temperature, while he was asleep. When he woke up, I gave him an aspirin and some warm soup to drink only for him to fall asleep again right after finishing them. While Demi and Joe worked outside, I stayed next to him waiting for him to wake up to know if the fever is gone, just like I stayed next to Mark for years!

And just like what I did with Mark, I fell asleep waiting for him to wake up… you can't blame me, I stayed awake when I was trying to low his temperature, and I woke up early… so I deserve some sleep. I wake up when I heard my name –or Mark's name to be exact- being called.

"What're you doing here?" just then I knew that the fever's gone; he came back to his rude self!

"Making sure, you're alright." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I am okay." He said and coughed.

"I can see that."

"I can handle myself, thank you."

"Don't be stubborn, it's your health here you're messing with. I don't know why you hate me anyway."

"I don't hate you, but you annoy me."

"You know what; I'm a big idiot to help you in this fever you got. And I'm an idiot if I ever cared about you again." I said and rushed out of the room angrily and to mine. All I need now is a hot relaxing shower, to get this jerk out of my mind. I entered my room then the bathroom after taking some clothes with me, I pulled the wig of seeing my long tied hair underneath it, I filed the tub with warm water and got in it and closed my eyes clearing my mind from that ungrateful boy.

**Hey, guys thanks for the reviews I was happy to see them all :D**

**I know this wasn't as long as the last chapter, but it still is an update, right?**

**Oh, and BTW do you wanna me to write it in just Miley's POV? Or in Nick, Joe or Demi's too? I can do any :) I mean do you mind the changing of the POV?**

**So tell me what do you think about it and REVIEW :)**


	4. Her Smile!

**Chapter 3 Her Smile!**

_**Miley**_

"He's annoying." I heard Nick whining not wanting to argue more seeing that he still has some headache and the fever wasn't completely gone! I was standing watching the ocean not so far away from there room

"He fucking stayed here with you to make you feel better. Do you deny that you're better than this morning?" Joe argued defending me.

"Joe, he was sleeping when I woke up."

"That's because he stayed up all day just trying to low your temperature and help you fight your high fever, which you got in the first place for being damn stubborn."

"Okay, okay, he's an angle and I'm a devil, happy?"

"No, you have to give him a chance, he's been so nice to you and you were a jerk for him."

"He's annoying." He whined again as I chuckled sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I pulled it out and saw the word 'mom' flashing on the small screen. I smiled and got away so I can focus on the call without caring on the fight I've been eavesdropping on since its beginning.

"Hey, mom." I answered happily, I actually missed her, not just because I'm away from her right now… but ever since the accident, me and mom weren't the close we were before, it was my fault for looking myself up in my room, and now that I'm returning slowly to my old self –with Nick as one of the struggles- I began to miss her too.

"Hello, honey… how are you holding? Broke down yet?" I could actually see the smile on her face!

"Nope, your daught- I mean your son is a tough guy." I said and heard her chuckle.

"Someone's being careful about their secret. So, tell me what are you doing? I mean your job, your relations with them, and stuff."

"You don't have anything better to do than to call me, do you?" I said knowing that when she wants to talk then she's bored and is just finding herself something to do, but I also knew that she cares for me and wants to know my 'new' life.

"Nothing is better than calling my dear daughter- I mean son." She said and I chuckled then told her everything that has been going on. "Are you okay, honey?" she asked concerned after she knew about the attitude Nick is giving me.

"Yeah, mom. You know me and my comebacks."

"But lately you weren't really yourself." She mumbled.

"Yes, mom, I wasn't. But I told you that this plan could help me move on. And I'm already moving on. I mean I'm happy."

"Me too, honey. As long as you're comfortable and happy I am too." Those words could make me smile even if I was in my worst state.

"Thanks, mom." I said using my girl voice forgetting about the acting.

"Be careful, use your guy voice."

"Oh, yes ma'am." I said bringing back the guy's voice as she chuckled.

"Now, go, they may need you."

"Ok." I smiled, "Oh, hey, mom, did you tell any of my friends about me coming here?"

"Umm, not yet. Emily's keeping ringing but she never called when I'm home so I've never talked to her yet."

"Oh, yeah, she called me and I ignored the phone."

"Why? Something wrong?"

"We kinda had a fight, she doesn't understand me well. Not after the accident anyway. She just wants to get me out of the house, and when I say no, she doesn't even care to stay with me and leave."

"Miley, she cares about you, she just wants you to be yourself again, and she stays when she can. Sometimes her friends call her several times or her parents."

"Well, if she really cared about me, she could've told her friends that she would stay with me this time. She's never done that. She always left me for them; she left me for having fun. She never cared about me needing her with me."

"You never told her." She said trying to calm me down.

"She should've known by herself. That's something she should feel."

"Mark!" I heard a voice yell searching for me.

"I guess they're in need of your precious help." Mom chuckled trying to make my mood better before hanging, and it actually worked when I chuckled too.

"Yeah, I guess so. Talk to ya soon. Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetie." She said and hung up as I turned around to see Joe standing behind me smiling apologetically.

"Sorry to interrupt you, dude."

"It's nothing, man, the call was in the end anyway." I said shoving his shoulder as friends do.

"Well, um, Nick wants to 'talk' to you."

"Why would he want that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"He wants to apologize, but he told me not to use the expression apologize."

"His pride prevents him to use that word, huh?"I said sarcastically as Joe sighed.

"Listen, Mark, Nick's a good guy, he just not so good at the first of something new, and it didn't help him when the whole village was against us saying that we can't do it. So he's just a little stressed, but once he gets used to it, he'll be the coolest guy you know."

"But, I believed in you, that's why I'm here, so why does he taking all his anger on me?"

"Because he didn't know that you can understand the job at first, he was convinced that you'll only slow the work. But now that we know that you were in college studying those stuff, then he'll probably change."

"We'll see about that." I said and walked past him towards the boys' room to hear the 'apologize'.

"Hey." He said and followed it by a cough, looks like his fever hasn't really gone yet!

"Hey." I said with attitude not looking at him while folding my arms over my chest.

"Look, I didn't mean to snap at you earlier." He said and I coldly looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, really? And I didn't mean to be nice to you."

"Actually, I wanted to thank you." He said almost whispering.

"Why?"

"Because you stayed with me making sure I'm okay." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I know what I have done; I meant why would _you_ want to thank me?"

"Look, I know I was an asshole to you and all, but I didn't mean to, okay?" he snapped again making the 'apologize' has no meaning with _that_ attitude. "I mean, I didn't mean to be a jerk. Can we start a new chapter?" he said a little calmer, but it was obvious that he didn't really want to start a new page… that made me wonder if he was forced to say that!

"Do you really want that?" I asked him and he seemed surprised by my question as if I caught him.

"Umm… yeah."

"Doesn't seem like that."

"Look, I may didn't like you at first, but Joe's right, you didn't do anything that makes you be the bad guy here." Nick said.

"So, you're saying that you decided to give me a chance?"

"Yeah."

"What an honor!" I said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious, why don't we start a friendship?" he said and coughed.

"Ok, let's try." I said, "Let's check your temperature first, have you taken your medicines?"

"Umm, not yet." He confessed.

"Okay," I sighed not impressed, "Here," I gave him the medicines and a glass of water, he took them from my hand and took them quickly then let me check on his temperature to find out it came back to normal. "Good, you're improving." I smiled, and then turned around to leave.

"Mark," he called out as I turned to see what he wants, "Where are you going?"

"To find anything to do."

"Didn't we agree on being friends?" he said and I saw in his eyes that he's not annoyed by his statement this time, maybe he really started to like me! Or maybe he just didn't want to stay alone.

"Oh, well." I said and returned to Joe's bad and sat on it facing him.

"So, tell me about your life." He started. What a tough question, what should I tell him? I figured that the best thing to do is to tell him about Mark's life since I knew every single detail in it.

"Umm, my parents are divorced and I don't know much about my father, because we rarely talk." That's true; Mark didn't talk to my dad as much as I did! "I lived with my mother since I was ten!" I finished with a shrug. "What about you?"

"My parents are the most amazing people I have seen." he said and I smiled at the thought of someone that loves his parents that much! "They're always supporting me and my brothers even if we're wrong, they just tell us the right thing to do and never yell at us." He smiled also remembering his parents.

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Two, Joe and Kevin. Kevin is the eldest one, he's a manager at a company." He said proudly. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked I guess just to be nice; he didn't seem that interested.

"I used to." I sighed looking away.

"What do you mean?" he asked now a little concerned.

"I had a twin sister." Well, since I am Mark, then I'm gonna turn the table around! "She died last year." I explained, "Wanna hear about it?" I actually wanted to talk about Mark… well, in this case, I'm talking about me, but that's just in front of him… I wanted to pour out my feelings about Mark… how much I miss him!

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay." He said. I guess he could be nice!

I suddenly remembered some of Mark's situations with me, and wanted so bad to share them with someone, even if I don't stand that someone.

But how could I tell him about Mark, when for him I _am_ Mark! Well, since I'm turning the table around, all I have to do is remember what Mark used to say about me and tell him… or what _I_ feel and how I see Mark and say it in the terms of 'she' and 'her'. That actually could work!

_**Nick**_

"No, I think I need to talk about it from time to time." He chuckled nervously. For the first time I was interested in a thing that Mark say!

"Well, go on." I encouraged.

"Her name was Miley," he started, "our friends always told us that we look identical, but we always saw the differences, she was like the other part of me. We always felt each other's pain." He said with a side smile on his lips like he was remembering her! "She was so strong for a girl." He chuckled.

"Did you use to fight?" I asked with a smile.

"No, not at all, we always understood each other, if we fought it's just childish things, not real fights."

"How did she… you know… die?" I asked hesitantly.

"An accident." He answered, "We were both in the car when a huge truck hit us… and for some reason I made it and she didn't." and by that time I saw his eyes start to darken.

"I'm sorry, dude." I said not knowing what else to say.

"I just miss her. She was making a meaning to my life."

"Is that why you dropped college?" I asked putting two plus two together.

"Yeah,"

"You said yesterday that you don't like to talk about it, so why now?"

"I don't know. I suddenly felt the need to talk about Ma-Miley" he said. Miley. A strange name… but sounds good.

"She always knew how to cheer me up when I was so upset, she knew how to lighten up any mood." He said with a smile on his face again.

"She seems nice."

"Very nice." He looked at me, "I called her Miley because she was always smiling. It was Smiley, but she was complaining about it so I deleted the 'S'." now that I know where did that name came from I like it even more.

"Were you personalities look alike?" I asked, if they were then Mark could actually be a nice guy!

"Yeah, that's why we understood each other… it was like I could read hi-her mind." He said correcting the last part, but I just shrugged it off.

"I find it weird, you're a guy and she's a girl, how did you look alike inside and outside?" I asked amazed.

"Well, I can't prove to you the inside part now, since you can't meet her anymore." He said the last part quietly, "But I can prove the outside one." He smiled again and moved over to my bed and searched his phone before reaching a picture of them together and showing it to me.

I looked at the small screen to see a younger version of Mark. Well younger two versions of Mark… they looked so identical except he was a little taller and her hair was longer and a little lighter. I looked at the two of them smiling happily at the camera. The picture was taken at the beach… the ocean was behind them, it was a sunny day. Miley was wearing a sea pink shirt while Mark was wearing red one.

I looked between them trying to find any differences, but I hardly got any. They had the same blue eyes, the same nose, the same mouth, the same eyebrows –which I found kinda weird- and the same face shape!

I looked at Miley studying her features, she sure was beautiful, with her blue eyes sparkling happily and her hair cascading down on her bare shoulders, her smile also was amazing! I smiled seeing the beautiful girl's smile which also looked like her twin brother's smile. I must have been staring in amaze because I heard Mark chuckle looking at me.

"Found any differences yet?" he asked.

"You're taller, and her hair is lighter." I said trying to find any other thing but with no luck. It was actually _that_ hard.

"Nothing new." He said and took the phone from me.

"How old were you?" I asked… Mark looked a little younger.

"We were twenty two, two years ago." Mark answered. "I remember that day; she was refusing to go out, because f a heart break, I actually felt her pain. But I decided to change both of our moods, so I somehow convinced her to go to the beach even though she was completely against the idea of going out!" he smiled at the memory making me smile too, "And it worked, at the end of the day, she forgot the damn boy that didn't even deserve her tears."

He said and I got confused and looked at the smiling girl again; how could someone break her heart? She's beautiful, and according to Mark's words, she's really nice, she even looks nice without any words being spoke about her. How could someone just go and break that gorgeous smile?

"What are you looking at?" Mark asked snapping me out of the staring case at the picture again.

"Your sister." I shrugged, "She looks nice." I didn't want to say what was actually in my mind to her brother, he may be over protective, even though she's dead, but he may not like someone talking about her that way.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You look a little different here." I said looking at him again.

"How?" he asked concerned!

"I don't know, you look more like… her." I said confused as he was silent for a moment before laughing and I looked at him confused even more. "What are you laughing at?"

"Do we look so much alike that we got you crazy?" he laughed and I groaned, "Seriously, you stared at the picture focusing that you can't even know me from hi-her." He said and I thought about it for a moment before looking at Mark then the picture again.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I chuckled and coughed after it.

"Excuse me for cutting your surprisingly wonderful time," Joe's voice said in a sarcastic tone as he entered the room, "but we need Mark to work with us." Joe smiled.

"Well, I guess you're right." Mark said and got up taking his phone from my hands, "You should have some rest, go to sleep." He said to me and left the room.

"So, are you friends now?" Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda." I smiled and laid back on the bed closing my eyes ready to sleep, "Go see your work." I said not bothering to open my eyes, as I heard a loud sigh from my dear brother and the door closed. Not so far after, I drifted into sleep dreaming about the adorable smile that I just saw today, and not in person… the smile that I saw in a picture.

**Hellooooo :D another chapter :)**

**What do you think about it? I hope your thoughts about it are positive :) THANKS FOR EVERY REVIEW :)**

**So, if you didn't notice the names of the chapters are 'My new life', 'My crazy idea', 'My important advices' and now 'Her Smile" well, whatever it is it's according to whoever had the POV when the word mentioned if you get what I mean :D, you'll know more about the boys' life later :) **

**Keep the smile on my face and review… because I want you to be the reason of 'My smile' ;) :) **


	5. His Charm

**Chapter 4 His Charm**

_**Joe**_

Tow days. Just two days was all what it took from Nick to be fine again. And it was all because of Mark's care of him. Sure the favor didn't really go, but it was just coughing every once and a while and that's it. Like normal flu. I didn't know Mark could be that good for us. Great guy that Mark, he's intelligent, helpful, funny and nice. Yes a little weird but still he was a good guy.

Finally he and Nick became friends, I have no idea how that miracle happened, but they're friends. Actually close ones! He's spending his free time talking with Mark after finishing the job. Sure Nick's still so into his work, but he knew better that not listening to Mark's advices now.

"So, Mark, was she that beautiful?" I heard Nick asking Mark who was facing me and his back was turned to Nick as they were walking towards us but Mark was a head of Nick, which allowed me to see his expression after Nick's question, his eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks before turning to him.

"Uh, I guess, why? do you think she's beautiful?" he asked him.

"I guess yeah." He scratched his neck awkwardly… apparently; Nick didn't really mean to ask the question which made me even more confused. Who were they talking about?

"Who are you guys talking about? My fiancée asked from behind me.

"Uh, just a girl." Mark answered facing us.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked. I didn't know that Mark has a girlfriend, or does he?

"Ew, no. she was my sister." He sighed as they both came towards us and joined us sitting on the couch facing the ocean.

"Was?" Demi asked confused. Yeah she has every right to be.

"Guys, use your brains." Nick rolled his eyes as Mark looked down smiling at his sentence, "She-uh, died." He explained for him as our jaws dropped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mark." Demi said and hugged him.

"Are you okay, dude?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, I'm fine that was last year." He smiled at us.

"How old was she?" Demi answered and once again Nick answered for him… but this time he sounded… excited?

"She was his twin sister; she looked so much like him," Nick smiled, "Mark show them a picture of you two." He nudged him as Mark rolled his eyes.

"I don't get why you're so excited about that." Mark said and pulled out his phone to show us a picture.

"A twin sister? I know why he's excited. It must've been fun." I said.

"Yeah, it was." He said a little sadly and I knew I should stop. Then he handed me the phone and I looked at the picture in amazement. They looked so much alike. That what you really call identical twins.

"Wow, there's no differences except for the hair-"

"Yeah, her hair was lighter and she was a little shorter." Nick completed for him with a smile and we all looked at him like if he was crazy, "Oh, sorry," he chuckled awkwardly and looked away.

"You know, I don't know why but I feel like you looked more like her than yourself." Demi chuckled as Mark coughed and smiled at her.

"Maybe because it's an old picture." Nick said before he gets the chance to even pen is mouth.

"Dude, he can speak you know." I said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Nick said and looked away and we looked at Mark who rolled his eyes at my brother who smiled.

"Well, it's an old picture, plus we're twins people hardly found any differences between us."

"Good point." I said.

"Well, I need to go have some rest." Mark said politely and we handed him his phone and he left the three of us.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Nick who was smiling at nothing.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"No, you're smiling at nothing ad you act so weird."

"Nothing, isn't it cool?"

"What's cool?" I asked him raising an eyebrow and my fiancée did the same.

"To have a twin sister." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it is." I said still confused by his sudden excitement, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like an idiot!" Demi said.

"I'm not smiling like an idiot, anyway, she's beautiful, right?"

"Who?"

"Miley."

"Who's Miley?"

"Mark's sister, use your brain." He said, "Isn't she?"

"Yes, she's… why are you asking?" I asked still confused

"Nothing, she's just beautiful."

"Nick?" Demi asked eyeing him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you crushing on a dead girl?" she narrowed her eyes and I widened mine.

"What? No." he shook his head with wide eyes just like mine.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"God, you're not talking about anything except her and how beautiful she's, and that smile, Nick."

"Yes, but-"

"She's dead, Nick. You haven't even met her."

"I know, okay?" he sighed, "It's just, I feel like I know her, like I met her before, even though I didn't but when I saw her picture, I felt a strange thing about her."

"Strange like what?" I finally asked.

"Like, she's looking directly at me and like she's seeing through me." He said, "I felt a strong need to get to know her just for a second, and as quick as it came it went."

"Nick," I said, "You can't feel like that about someone who doesn't even exist anymore, I don't want to sound mean, but it's the truth." I said quietly.

"I'm not feeling anything except that I feel like I know her, no big deal."

"Please, the last time we saw that smile was when you came from your first date with... you know." I said not wanting to mention her name, since it has been a sensitive subject since she broke his heart.

"It's nothing like that." He said bitterly as the smile instantly fell of his face and I knew better than completing that conversation as did Demi so we both looked at each other but didn't say any other thing.

_**Miley**_

Wow, that's getting harder and harder, and I get nervous whenever they mention something that I think could relieve my real character, I really need to get over this. Even though I know they're just joking but I can't help but get nervous over it.

Just like what happened right now, she said that I looked like Miley more than Mark, well, there's an obvious reason for that, because I _am_ Miley, but how did she notice that? Nobody has ever noticed it, maybe she's just saying! And I'm totally over thinking about that, but I just get afraid of them finding out about me. I don't want them to think I'm a liar, even though I'm, but still, it's not like I want to hurt anybody. I don't want to lose them, especially, that now me and Nick got along and I've a new friend, a great one actually.

So, to not ruin anything, I just stood up and said that I need to relax. But in face I need to clear my mind and practice on not being nervous, I don't know how the hell should I practice that but I need to.

When I was out of their view, I rested my back to the wall and let out a breath, I stayed there for a while just regulating my breath, but along the way, I heard some of their conversation, I wasn't paying attention to them until I heard the word _beautiful_ being mentioned and then my name, so I focused and I realized that Nick was telling them that I'm beautiful.

My heart skipped a beat, though I don't know why, was it out of fear, happiness or just being uncomfortable? So, when I felt like I'm not supposed to know that, and that he shouldn't be thinking like that of me, especially that I'm supposed to be dead through his eyes, I left to my room before I hear something else to make me even more nervous.

I lay on my bed and calmed myself down. Somehow, I convinced myself that there's nothing to worry about at least for right now, they are just joking and they're convinced that I'm Mark, the boy version of Miley, and that Miley's not existed anymore… and anyone in their place would be amazed to see two identical twins especially a boy and a girl. And as for Nick I realized that there's nothing to worry about, he knows that Miley's dead, he must have been just thinking, I didn't hear the rest of their conversation.

So, there's nothing to be worried about, and I'll just try to control my nervousness.

"Come on in," I called out when I heard a knock on the door, it opened and I saw Nick enter smiling.

"Aren't you going to help? We're about to start our watching.

"Oh, yeah, coming." I said and got up from my bed and followed him out and took a telescope and started watching the ocean watching out for any strange thing, but it just seemed calm. I was starting to get bored and low my telescope from my eyes when Demi spoke excitedly.

"Over there." She said, and I looked at her and then at the direction she was pointing at and saw a small hurricane starting to form, and as time passed it was getting bigger and bigger, and it was coming towards us. My eyes widened and I didn't know how to reach as it was getting really huge.

Suddenly it hit us and I felt the pressure of wind hit me strongly and I held onto the boat tightly to make sure I don't fall into the ocean. Finally it passed us leaving the boat swinging over the water making me it hard to walk without falling. But after a while it was getting slower and calmer.

"Where did it start, Demi?" Joe asked and she pointed to the point I saw the hurricane start at after she warned.

"And what time is it now?" Nick asked.

"It's 8:50." I answered him.

"Well, we need to know who far we're from the shore too." Joe said and headed towards the cabin of the driver to ask him.

"We're about 20 miles or something away." I said but he asked him anyway to make sure.

"We're exactly 22 miles away." He said.

"Well, we need to examine that part well." Nick said.

"No, we need to see more first to know if they all start from the same point." Demi said and I nodded agreeing but the boys started thinking about it.

"Listen, we need to know if we're on the right way, so we need to make sure first before we dive under there, it may be dangerous." I said and they sighed and nodded.

"Well, then let's continue watching." Joe said and we got our telescopes glued to our eyes again.

The night continued with nothing else really interesting happen except for a really small one appearing again not so far away from the previous one.

"I'm tired; I'll go have some sleep." Demi said and we nodded and she left. And after about half an hour Joe left too, it was late anyway and it seemed like there's nothing else going to happen for the day.

"So, aren't you tired too?" Nick asked me.

"No," I said shortly, for some reason I didn't want to talk to him right now, it's like I'm mad at him but for no reason at all if that even makes sense.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked feeling my dry tone that I used.

"No, nothing." I said a little softer.

"So, tell me about your sister if it doesn't bother you."

"I thought you knew everything about her by the moment."

"What do you mean?" he gave a nervous chuckle.

"You asked me a lot about her." I said and for some reason I was afraid to have that conversation, but I felt a deep need to have it.

"Well, to be honest to you… I feel like I know her."

"Have you ever been here? In our town?"

"No,"

"Then, you don't know her."

"No, I don't mean like really know her, but I felt like there's something about her when I saw her picture."

"Yeah, you said that earlier."

"Huh?"

"I heard you saying she's beautiful." I said and even though it was dark I think I saw his embarrassed features under the moon and stars' light.

"Well, she's beautiful."

"Thanks." I said and automatically smiled.

"You welcome, dude." He chuckled and it was my time to get embarrassed as I realized I was Mark right now, not Miley.

"If she was you know, alive… she would've thanked you with pink cheeks." I said what seemed like something that Mark would've said if he was in my position.

"She seems shy and cute."

"Uh- yes, but she's dead." I reminded him even though I didn't want to, I wanted him to say his opinion about me as Miley.

"Yeah, right." He said quieter.

"Um, I better go catch some sleep too." I said, "Good night." I smiled and he nodded and returned it, it seemed like all the anger I had towards him moments ago was forgotten and I still don't know why I was angry at him at the first place.

Once in my room and the door was closed, I heard a word that kept playing in my head since I heard it 'She's beautiful' but I ignored it, but now that I was left with silence it seemed so loud and obvious and beautiful to hear! Wait, what? I can't be falling for him. I know myself when I fall for someone, I can't help but show it, and right now I'm Mark, they'll think I'm gay, and it'll just complicate everything. I just can't.

But even though I know that shouldn't happen, I couldn't help but remember him saying it. I got surprised when he told me that he felt something when he saw my picture, but what did he feel? I don't know, but obviously it's something good at least for me it sounds good.

And now after calling me beautiful, shy and cute and that he felt something when he saw my picture I can't help but fall for him and his charm, I know that it's wrong, but I also like it!

So sorry for the late of update, but after the exams and all I just had this stupid writer's block and it honestly sucks, but today I felt the ideas and thoughts coming back to me which's good :D

**So, I don't know if there's someone still interested in that story, but I'll keep writing anyway, just please review and tell me what you think about it, the reviews always makes me more excite to write the next chapter :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one and the previous chapters…**

**NileyFreakk****… thanks hope you liked this :D**

**fallingstar2008****… sorry it came late, but I hope you liked it :)**

**jobrodemisemiselena****… well, not really, but now Miley knows she likes him ;)**

**FirePrincess251****… well, we can call it crush :D but he's crushing on a dead girl, at least he think so :D hope you liked it :)**


	6. His attitude

**Chapter 5 His attitude**

_**Miley**_

Another two days passed and the hurricanes and strange movements in the ocean kept appearing from the same area, only few meters afar between each one…

"Don't you think we should explore that part now?" Nick suggested, "Six different movements happened and they're from around here." He said.

"Well, I guess you're right." Demi agreed.

"Yeah," Joe agreed too, "We have to dive with the submarine so we can see and discuss at the same time."

"Right, so when are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Nick asked me and I nodded.

"Sure thing."

"Well, then prepare yourself, we're be going in an hour." Joe told us all.

"Alright." I agreed and went to my room to take shower and clean my mind a bit.

I took off my wig and brushed my hand through my long hair. God, I almost forgot it's real color and length. Few minutes later, I was letting the cold water sooth me and clear my mind so I'd be ready for exploring under the ocean. I can honestly say I was a little afraid, I mean I don' know what we'll find under there.

After finishing the shower I wore my clothes and picked up my cell phone and dialed the familiar number…

"Hello?" mom answered her phone.

"Hey, mom, it's me Miley."

"Oh, hey, sweetie, how are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine, mom, how have you been? I missed you."

"I miss you too, honey. I'm doing just fine." She said and I could feel her smile on the other end of the line, "How's your little secret?"

"Good, they haven't found anything yet."

"Great, I really didn't expect you to be that tough." She said, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, mom."

"Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to tell me something, don't you?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?" she asked and I sighed.

"I'm just confused, I think I'm having feelings that I shouldn't have."

"What do you mean?" she asked even though I knew she understood what I was trying to say.

"I think I like him."

"Nick?"

"How did you know?"

"You already told me that Joe's engaged to Demi, and you won't see him that way." She said and I smiled.

"Well, yeah Nick."

"Listen, liking him is not wrong, but you have to know the consequences, you have to know that you'd have to tell them about you being Miley one day, especially if you got closer to them."

"I already know that, mom. But I'm afraid of their reactions."

"They'll understand, trust me."

"I'll see about that." I told her, "We're taking a submarine today."

"Really? That's cool."

"Yeah, I know, I'm excited to know what we'll discover under there, I mean the reason of this whole trip."

"I know you'll do it."

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime, honey."

"Well, I have to go now. Love you."

"Love you too. Be careful."

"I will, mom." And with that we hung up.

An hour or so later, I was standing on the deck with the guys wearing Mark's comfortable shirt and jeans as we were waiting for Demi to come so we can go.

"Sorry for being late." She said and smiled nervously, "You know girls need more time to get ready." She said. Oh trust me I know what you're talking about, but here I'm finished in a record time seeing that I'm Miley not Mark!

I never knew that being in a submarine under the water with the different kinds of colored fish and the plants would be that amazing, honestly the view was great, I can't even sit from the excitement and the need that I feel to not let anything go without me seeing it, so here I was standing watching the water outside with the tiny and huge creatures come and go.

"Hey, you two, we're not here to watch the beauty of the ocean, we have to find if there's any strange thing." Joe said facing me and Demi who was doing the same as me.

"Hey, we're watching that too." I defended but went towards them anyway and looked from the front glass with them trying to figure anything weird but it was just really normal. Nothing suspicious. Nothing wrong. Nothing different.

"I swear I'll lose my brain… there's nothing here, so what's wrong?" Nick said frustrated.

"Hey, I guess we need to watch all the sides, so we watch every direction." Demi pointed out.

"You're right. I'm going to the back." I said as I started walking, but then something pumped hardly on the submarine making me lose my parlance especially that I was walking and fell on my back. It was a big fish or something because nothing else happened.

"What's the hell...?" I heard Demi saying as I opened my eyes and looked at their direction to see what's wrong, only to find them all staring at me with wide opened jaws. Just then I noticed a lock of my hair fall on my eyes, and I realized that the wig has fallen off of my head when I fell. My eyes widened at the realization and I panicked.

"I can explain… I- I d- didn't mean to… I mean I was in a very need to come and - and I was hopeless I-" I stared rambling not knowing what to say.

"Who the hell are you?" Joe asked as I looked down and the tears started forming in my eyes.

"M-Miley." I said quietly but didn't raise my head to see what their expressions. But at last I had to, and when I did, I saw they were all still confused trying to figure out what's happening… they're all facing me as if all the watching and exploring we're here for is forgotten…

But then something caught my eyes, I looked past them and outside the huge glass to see a huge whirlpool and we were heading towards it, my eyes widened and I pointed towards it but none of them made a move.

"Guys, look." I yelled standing up as they turned around and it took them a second to realize what was going on. But right then everything went crazy, the instruments with us started making strange sounds as if it was about to explode and the needle of the compass went crazy as if it couldn't determine the north it was just circulating around.

I looked up again not understanding what's happening but Nick was trying to change the direction but with no luck at all, it was catching us and it was attracting us quickly, I heard screams that I couldn't recognize who it belonged to, maybe they were even mine. Then everything disappeared around me and was replaced with black and my mind took a rest from working.

XxXx

I moaned as I tried to open my eyes but couldn't, I tried several times until I finally managed to slowly open them only to close them again due to the light that hit me right in them. I protected my eyes with my hand and opened them again to find that it was sun light! Where was I? I looked around me to see three bodies beside me; Nick, Demi and Joe. What the hell happened?

Then it all came rushing to my brain, the submarine, me being Miley not Mark, the whirlpool, the crazy thing happened and all. But how did we get here? No answer.

I saw Demi move slightly as she slowly opened her eyes and sat down… she looked around and seemed not concentrating at all for a while, she looked at me and narrowed her eyes as if trying to figure who I was… but then she started remembering the last events, just like I did when I woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked me. Her tone was just regular, like she knew me for a while, like I haven't been lying to them for a week or so.

"I have no idea," I shook my head, "I just wake up right now." I said my voice barely hearable.

"Look," she pointed right behind me. I turned around and saw the submarine, only it was in a bad condition, really bad one. I stood up and examined it and Demi came by my side, it was just really wreck. At my right, I saw the water of the ocean. I crunched my nose in confusion; weren't we just under the ocean when we got swallowed by a whirlpool?

"That's just un-understandable." Demi shook her head then sighed and looked at me. "I guess we need an explanation." She said but with a smile! She was okay with it? Wow, didn't expect that, it was like I'm getting comfortable again, just until Nick woke up…

_**Nick**_

My head is spinning, I don't know what is going on, I don't know where I am, all I know is that I don't feel alright at all. I didn't open my eyes, I just started hearing what was going o around me, I heard the sound of waves from behind me. I also tried to move but I felt pain all over my body. God, what's wrong? I then heard shuffling next to me followed by Demi's voice and a girl's voice… a voice that seemed familiar but I couldn't recognize it.

It then came all rushing to my brain, the fresh memory that just happened before everything went black. I slowly realized that the girl's voice was Miley's. Miley. The reason of all of this mess. But wait, shouldn't we be dead or something? I pushed the last question out of my mind as I gained my strength and stood up, just before hearing Demi's question…

"I guess we need an explanation." She told Miley.

"What explanation, Demi? Isn't it obvious? She lied to us." I said a bit angry as Miley bit her lower lip and looked down.

"Listen, I know it was wrong, but-"

"But you still did it." I interrupted her, "And nothing will change the fact that you're the reason of this." I said and pointed around me as I realized we were at some kind of shore.

"Nick, I…" she started, "I'm sorry." She brought her eyes up to meet mine, her blue eyes that now were hidden behind tears.

"Sorry? But the damage has been done."

"Nick, don't be so harsh. We're all in the mess together, we need to figure out where the hell we are then we can talk about this." Demi told me. I huffed and turned around to wake Joe up.

Ten minutes later we were all hovering over the wrecked submarine trying to find anything useful in it, but with no luck, everything was destroyed that I wonder how did we get out of it with no damage except some cuts, scratches and cuts in clothes!

"Look there." Joe pointed with narrowed eyes. We followed his direction to see the compass still going crazy not knowing any direction! Weird!

Mar- I mean Miley put her hands in her pocket and goy out her cell phone, she looked at it and shook her head.

"What?" Demi asked her.

"No signal."

"Wait, how does it even work? I mean all the devices went crazy and completely destroyed when we got into this whirlpool.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's fine." She said pressing the keys several times until they actually respond.

"Turn it off." I said dryly.

"What?"

"I said turn it off. What if there was a signal in some place? We need the charge in it." I said as she nodded and did what I said.

"I guess it's useless to stand here next to it." Demi said, "Let's go figure out where we're." she said and we nodded and started walking in a random direction. I saw Miley following behind, I rolled my eyes when I saw Demi talk with her as we walked.

Hours passed and the sun is about to set and we still haven't met any single creature in this freaky place! We only walked along the shore and it seemed endless, but there were trees and palm trees next to us.

"Look over there." Miley said out of the blue, I followed her eyes and saw the wrecked submarine again, how did we reach again? Unless…

"We're on an island." Exactly, Demi had it right. We're on an island, in the middle of the ocean, on an unknown island! With no one to help us! Isn't that great?

"A huge one, we took hours to reach the starting point again." Again Joe had it right.

"But how did we get here?" Miley pointed out.

"The whirlpool took us, genius." I said stating the obvious.

"But if it was like you're saying wed be thrown either on the ocean or just at the end of the shore, I mean we were a few feet away from the water along with the submarine." Miley said, I guess she's right.

"And how in the hell did we get out of the submarine?" Demi asked another question.

"Notice that we were so close to each other when we woke up, almost on top of each other." Miley said again. Oh, that's why I felt pain all over my body.

"God, this all is weird." Joe exclaimed frustrated.

We sat down trying to find answers to those questions, but of course none could find a convincing answer.

"It's getting chilly." Miley said rubbing her hands trying to gain heat as I rolled my eyes.

"Let's start up a fire." Demi suggested.

"Okay, I'll go find branches." Joe said and got up.

"You don't deserve to sit with us." The words cme out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"What?" Miley asked confused but also hurt.

"This is all your fault." I snapped at her.

"Nick, how in the hell is this her fault?" Demi asked me annoyed as Miley just looked down biting her lower lip.

"She distracted us form the damn whirlpool, we could have done anything if we weren't busy trying to figure out how in the hell Mark turned out to be Miley in a second." I said.

"This was destined to happen, Nick. Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that this is going to help us find what I happening in the ocean?"

"How do you think it'll help us, Demi? We're stuck on an island that we don't even know about." I huffed.

"Nick, I…" Miley started but stopped as I looked at her again to see her gaze still on the ground, "I'm sorry." She muttered and lifted her eyes to meet mine, her blue eyes that were now hidden behind tears.

"The damage has been done, Mar- I mean Miley." I said frustrated.

"I'm back." My older brother came again with some branches in his hands. "What's wrong?" he asked sensing the tension between us.

"Nothing," Miley said and tried to wipe her years away when she thought no one was watching. But I did.

"So, Miley," Joe started while starting up the fire, "I think we need to know what made you become Mark." He said as she sighed and started her story… at first I wasn't really paying attention, but then, hearing her say how the last year went for her and how she suffered during it, I actually looked at her and started listening.

She told us how she lost her brother, and how she wasn't doing anything not even going out. It was understandable when her mother got really worried about her and started asking her so called friends to help her. I kinda felt bad for her when she told us that her best friend didn't really care about her.

She told us situations like when she tells her that she doesn't want to go out and Emily just leave her and go have fun, I mean anyone would like to talk more than have fun, and her best friend didn't give her the chance to.

By the time she reached the part when she read out announcement in the newspaper, I kinda figured what happened next… and as she went by, I knew I was right, I mean she liked the job, she even understands us, since she studied those things before dropping out of college, and getting into Mark's personality would make her feel like he never left…

"Must have been hard for you." Demi said, "I mean to keep the act in front of us."

"Kinda, but I grew up with Mark, twenty three years with him totally helped me getting into his personality." She smiled.

"So, when you showed us the pictures, we were actually talking about you to… you, right?" Joe said as she nodded chuckling. God, her voice practically changed one hundred and eighty degree. Her voice now is more girly than before.

"That's crazy." Demi chuckled. Wait, that means that I was gushing about her… to her! Oh God, how embarrassing is that! I tried to shake away the thought but I only remembered every word I said about her thinking I was telling her brother.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I really needed the job." She apologized sincerely.

"It's okay. But if you met us as Miley and told us what you just said, we would have hired you too." Demi said and Joe agreed, and me? I was busy in my embarrassment.

"It's getting dark, let's have some sleep, and then discover this place in the morning." Joe said after a while and we all agreed.

Of course Demi and Joe cuddled with each other as they fell asleep. I watched Miley lay down her back facing me as she faced the ocean. I sighed and closed my eyes as I tried to get this new position in my mind… so, we're stuck on an island for God knows how long, with a girl who we thought was a boy until hours ago… AND I was gushing about her all the time without knowing that I was talking to her. Just really great!

XxXx

_OMG I'm so sorry for being late, as you probably know I was focusing on In a Year which finally finished leaving me with 3 stories to finish and I have to say they are still in their middles :D_

_So, I hope I made up for it by the long chapter :)_

_So, what do you think happened? Do you have answers for their questions? I do :P_

_So, please review and tell me your opinion, it's 7:04 in the morning right now and I've been writing this for about 3 hours now on only Nick's POV :D_

_So thanks to the amazing review…_

_**NileyFreakk**__… thank you very much, hope you liked this one :)_

_**jobrodemisemiselena**__… thanks and oh, well, she won't have to do those remarks anymore hahah :D hope you liked this chapter :)_

_**FirePrincess251**__… thanks :) and all of them at once, I was planning on making it Demi, but oh well, I didn't find a better way than that :) hope you enjoyed this :)_

_**too lame for a name**__… Aw, thanks :) _

_**Niley23 Alex**__… thank you, and I guess your wish came true now :) _

_**foreversandrax**__… thank you very much, I hope you liked this chapter, and Niley just need time to come :)_

_if anyone is reading Change Me, next chapter will be out soon, hopefully, tomorrow or the day after it :)_


	7. My New Friend

_**Chapter 6 My New Friend**_

_**Miley**_

I woke up next morning in the same position I was in the last night when I fell asleep. I just opened my eyes and didn't move facing the ocean and its peaceful waves crashing the shore. I wondered what happened to us, it's just really confusing, we're on an island which apparently have no one on and our compass is going crazy and our cell phones don't work except for mine which doesn't catch any single! GREAT!

They also now know that I'm Miley, I feel relieved that I don't have to lie to them anymore, but Nick… Nick and his reaction bother me. I know he has the right to be angry at me, but come on, I told them why I did that and Demi and Joe understood me, so why not him? Is it because we weren't getting along in the beginning? But we became like best friends later!

Or was that just because I told him that I had a sister? A sister that he was gushing about, which made me fucking fall for him! He said that he felt he knows Miley also known as ME, and for him there was no Miley anymore, and now that he knows she exists, he doesn't want her? He's SO confusing!

I heard shuffling behind me, and knowing that Demi and Joe doesn't wake up early I knew it was him. For some reason I turned around just to see him standing up then looking at me when he noticed my position-changing.

"Uh, Good morning!" he said awkwardly.

"Good morning." I repaid the favor and copied his action standing up and straightening Mark's clothes which wasn't really huge on me because it was old clothes so he was younger when he had them.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked still awkwardly as if he is not used to me.

"You know I always wake up early. Nick, it's the same person who was on the boat."

"Doesn't seem like it to me. You know I had Mark on the boat not Miley." He said and turned around walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I followed him like a lost puppy.

"Find something to eat, have it ever crossed your mind that we might get hungry?" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't want you with me." He said harshly.

"What did I do to you, Nick?" I said stopping him by grabbing his arm.

"What did you do? You fucking lied to all of us, Mark."

"My name is Miley… and I already told why I did that… and I would really appreciate it if you understood my reasons." I said politely.

"Whatever." He said annoyed and shrugged my hand away and kept walking, but I was so stubborn that I followed him again and cleared my throat acting as if none of the previous conversation actually happened.

We walked between the pretty high trees for about five minutes without finding anything it also was really quite like no movement. NO movement AT ALL! "There's something weird here." I commented and was surprised when he nodded in agreement. He was now ahead of me. "And the trees! They're just uh…"

"Huge? High? Weird? Yeah." He completed.

"There's nothing here, not even birds." And as if on cue, I heard a loud shout, not a human shout but a shout that you hear from a huge bird. It was so sudden and loud that it made me jump.

"What's that?" Nick wondered confused as we started looking around with me clutched on his arm. But we found nothing so we started completing looking for food.

"I hear the sound of water." I said trying to listen more, then I changed my direction to the sound I was hearing. Not so far later I was smiling widely at the sight in front of me… a river. Finally, something that keeps my hope on this island.

I moved forward and took a handful of water and put it to my mouth gulping it all down. I felt Nick beside me doing the same. When I was about to take the fourth handful (yeah I was _that_ thirsty) something that I figured out later was a large fish jumped out of the water making me jump backwards.

I stared at the spot it disappeared at to see another one which was even larger did the same. God, this island has everything in large sizes!

"Another thing that is weird here." Nick whispered.

"Speaking of weird things…" I said looking up another huge tree. He followed my gaze and his eyes landed on the yellowish green fruit that seemed like mango but –again- larger. "… what the hell is this?" I completed.

"Just one way to discover." He said and got up and walked towards the trees. I then figured that he was going to climb this… what should I call it? Little skyscraper? Yeah that could work.

"Are you crazy? If you fell of that thing it's going to be certain death."

"Well, do you want us to die starving?"

"We can fish." I said referring to the river.

"Well, if you didn't notice the fish here is about half your size and that's _only_ what we saw."

"Fine. Do what you wanna do. But I warned you."

"Yeah, I'll make sure to remember that when I die!" he said sarcastically and started climbing the tree which I should mention was smooth with just few branches.

I saw his muscular arms wrapped around the tree and his equally muscular legs stretch and bend making him go higher and higher until he reached the damn fruit. Then he looked down at me…

"Catch it." He yelled as he took the fruit and threw it down at me as I made my best to catch it. Then he did the same over and over until he threw me all the fruits on the tree which wasn't a lot but huge.

Then he started climbing down which was obviously more difficult. I was watching him with crossed fingers that he won't fall down and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when he jumped off the tree and turned around to me and took some of the fruits as we started heading back to where Demi and Joe was.

_**Demi**_

When I woke up, I found Joe already awake and staring down at me with his arms still warped around me, and just seeing that the first thing in the morning made me smile widely.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome." I said giggling as he leaned in and kissed my lips lightly.

"Well, as you see, Nick and Miley decided to ditch us and only God knows where the hell they are right now, except for probably the two of them." Joe explained as I looked around and saw that they disappeared.

"Well, maybe they're taking a walk, you see how Nick was acting around her yesterday… he's probably making up for it."

"Ha. I doubt that." he said shaking his head as I laughed. We then sat down and leaned our backs at a rock facing the ocean with his arms around me and my head on his shoulder.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think we are?"

"I have no idea." He shook his head making me smile.

"What if we're lost on an unknown island? And then… then no one found us? What will happen?"

"Don't worry, Dems. The wedding will be held at its time." He said making me slap his shoulder playfully.

"Not the wedding, dumb. I mean with everything."

"Well, we'll have to accept the fact that we're stuck on another place that we have to build on our own. _And_, I'll marry you and we'll have kids that somehow will convince fifty years old Nick and Miley to get marry so the life cycle continues." He said as I chuckled.

"Do you mean our children or our grand children?" I laughed.

"Well, when you think about it, there will be no grand children except if Nick and Miley got married, because who our kids will marry?"

"Good point." I laughed. "Great, we just planned our future life on this island." I smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, whatever happened, we'll be okay." He said and kissed the side of my head.

"I know, babe." I smiled, "We also have to think from now of a way to convince them to get married, because we don't want a big age difference between our kids and theirs." I said jokingly as he smiled amused.

"So, you're playing the match-maker here, huh?"

"Hey, it's for the sake of our future children." I said defensively making him laugh.

"You guys are discussing your future babies while we're stuck here?" I heard Miley's voice from behind us.

"Hey, guys… uh… since when are you here?" Joe said a little embarrassed as he turned around with me looking up at both Nick and Mile right behind us.

"Since your amazing fiancée was planning to be the match-maker." Nick said sarcastically as I saw Miley looks down at her feet and Joe with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well, we need to plan our future if we have to stay on that island forever." I reasoned and saw Nick roll his eyes as I also saw a ghost of a smile on his lips, but he never showed it.

"Where did you go anyway?" Joe changed the subject.

"To bring food."

"Is that what you're calling food?" I raised an eyebrow looking at the weird things they were holding. Then they started telling us the events of their little adventure, and how everything was just so big and huge.

We then started trying to deal with that so called fruit. It looked like mango in everything, inside and outside, but it's taste was another story… it tasted so delicious, more delicious than mango… no wait, it's A LOT more delicious than mango!

After the delicious breakfast, which consisted of just that fruit, and everyone took only one of it since it was large, and we still had some more… the boys went to the submarine trying to get anything that we can put water in, while me and Miley sat there gushing about the fruit which we called in the end the 'Weirdango' which is what you get by mixing Weird and Mango together!

"So… you and Nick are getting along?" I asked her when the boys were out of sight.

"Are you really going to be the match-maker?" she chuckled.

"No, no, just asking, you know." I smiled.

"Oh, well, he doesn't want to forgive me." She said sadly.

"He will, eventually, I know Nick, he just needs time to let the facts sink in." I reassured her making her smile, "So… this work really helped you as you aimed?"

"Yeah, I think it's the fact that I actually had company, you know I told you my friends didn't really understand as they didn't even let me talk about Mark, but you guys, I talked to you about him, and you understood me and listened to me."

"You know what? I'm really glad that you turned out to be Miley not Mark."

"Why?"

"Because, I was one girl between three guys, and it was boring, now I have you to talk to and I have a feeling that we can be BFF's." I said excitedly.

"Me too, I'm glad I found a friend who at least knows how to deal with me." She said as I smiled and hugged her and she hugged back.

"So, any boys in your life?"

"No, not since the accident." She replied shaking her head.

"Are you sure? I mean not even a crush?" I smirked.

"Well," she started biting her lip, "I'm not sure about but I may have a little interest in Nick, but it's nothing until now, I mean I may be feeling this just because the things he told me.

"Oh my Gosh, I don't even have to play match-maker." I squealed.

"Demi, I told you it's nothing." She tried to glare but laughed at last.

"I know, I know, just kidding." And like that we stayed here talking allowing the new born friendship to grow more and more. Miley is really sweat, she's a kind understanding girl, I know for sure that we will be god friends, and like that I have a new friend, maybe even a BFF in the future!  
_

_Hey, Updated soon? I decided to write a lot :) so, tell me your thoughts about this chapter. Sorry for the lack of Niley here but you've got some Jemi :D, and thanks to the reviews…_

_NileyFreakk__ & __FirePrincess251__ & __foreversandrax__ & __LetItRainx3__ & __jobrodemisemiselena__ & __Niley23 Alex__ tahnk you all guys, and you'll discover more about the island, just a heads up, it's going to be a little weird :) hope you enjoyed this one!_


	8. Our stubbornness

_**Chapter 7 Our stubbornness**_

_**Miley**_

Talking with Demi felt so good. It felt so good to have someone who gets you. It felt good talking with a girl like me. It felt good to have a _true friend_. I really appreciated it when she didn't judge me and understood my reasons; that she just talked to me like I never lied to them.

Unlike Nick.

He kept giving me the cold shoulder, and I was following him around almost begging for forgiveness for about two hours until I finally gave up _and he_ didn't give in! I mean, sure I was wrong, but he was being so damn stubborn. But from now on, if he doesn't want to talk to me then I won't talk to him… and if he wants to keep treating me like this then he will be treated the same way.

I already apologized tons of times; not my fault that he's not a forgiving kind person. What was I thinking when I _thought_ I liked him anyway? What's there to like? I mean sure he's cute, his brown curly hair fits him perfectly, he's such an idiot sometimes, he likes his job and is serious about it AND he thought that _Miley_ is cute and beautiful.

I don't get how when he thought that I was dead he said that about me… and now that I'm alive, in front of him talking breathing and everything, he doesn't even talk to me! I'm starting to think that he's sane.

"How did it feel to act like a guy the whole time?" Demi asked me casually.

"Weird, different, and hard… but once you get used to it, it's not a problem." I answered her.

"And how does it feel that now you're suddenly a girl again, I mean you weren't even ready to tell us." Joe asked.

"Well, it feels better… now I can be truly myself and I'm not hiding anything from you… so it's all good." I said and from the corner of my eyes I saw Nick roll his eyes.

"Guys, I guess it's gonna rain." Demi noticed looking at the cloud sky above us.

"We're n trouble." I said as I looked at the sky and I could tell it was going to rain heavily.

"What should we do?" Joe was thinking loudly.

"Run and hide?" I suggested.

"Good idea." Demi said as we got up and started walking quickly to hopefully find somewhere to hide before it starts to rain.

"I think this could do the job." Nick said pointing to a huge tree, probably the hugest we have seen but this wasn't tall like the others, it has more branches, thicker and its branches are tall… the tree itself was still tall just not like the others! I guess it was another kind than them…

Not longer than ten minutes after we got under the branches of the tree that it started raining. Heavily. The water still got us but it was better than standing completely in the rain.

"It's getting chilly." Demi commented after a while rubbing her arms trying to find heat to her body, just like we were all doing.

"And it doesn't seem to be stopping soon." Nick said.

"God, we're going to die from the cold!" Demi exclaimed and huffed.

I got closer to her in a try to help each other with our bodies' heat which was already low but it still helped a little.

"We need a place for times like that." Joe pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked him.

"We need a house… more like a hut." Joe told us and I agreed with Demi nodding while Nick showed his agreement by silence. "We can start it after this storm." Joe said and once again we nodded but this time Nick joined us.

When finally the rain was done, and we nearly froze… we got out from under the tree and walked for a whole so we can gain heat again. Then the boys started to search for any fallen down trees or big branches so they can make a hut or a small house as Joe preferred to call it because hut will be too small for us.

While they went on their search I stayed with Demi getting the chance to know her more and more… and just like what I thought we became best friends soon.

For hours we watched as Nick and Joe was working on the little house. They were sweating making their exposed skin glow under the sun which decided to show itself a few minutes after the sky stopped raining, also it made them get their shirts off to be able to work and deal with the sweating at the same time.

When we offered help they looked at us up and down then focused again on the job completely ignoring the question. Fine, if they think we can't do it then let them do the whole work!

As a paying back, me and Demi watched their every move making fun of them loudly.

"Stop. We're trying to focus here." Nick snapped, "We're trying to make it ready before another storm comes."

"If you let us help, it would have ended faster." Miley shot back as Demi looked at me amused.

"Yeah, like you'll be able to carry these woods and tie it up together. Yeah, that totally makes sense." Joe said sarcastically and Nick chuckled shaking his head. "Nick, don't put this here."

"Why? It's the same, Joe."

"No, it isn't."

"First, we sure can do this. Hello, you're talking to the girl who fooled you for days and you totally believed she was a guy." I reminded.

"That's why you're not even welcomed in that house." Nick muttered under his breath and I ignored him.

"Second, you can't even work together. You're not cooperating."

"Yes, we're."

"Really?" Demi raised an eyebrow, "You were arguing about where to put a piece of wood just now." She said.

"You know what, that's none of your business. Just talk together or gossip about someone. I'm sure you'll have more fun." Nick said.

"Oh yeah. You know what we're gonna do? We're building our own little house. Keep that lovely one to you two." I said getting and folding my hands over my chest. A loud laugh escaped their throats looking at me.

"You're right, Miles. Let's go search for wood."

"Oh, how cute! She even got her a nick name. And now they're going to do their hobby together… embarrassing their selves in fronta us." Nick said faking awe.

"You'll see how cute it will be." I said and with that we turned around and disappeared between the trees. After walking for a while Demi saw loads of branches together, and of course branches coming out of trees like those are huge!

We walked over there, but before even having the chance to get one of them we saw something in the middle…

"What's the hell is this?" Demi asked pointing at the three white with soft pink dots balls. And I have to admit I had no damn idea about that.

"Guess your question got answered real quickly." I said hearing the same squeal I heard yesterday with Nick but this time something blocked the sun rays from us as we looked over and saw the _mother_ of those _eggs_! Of course eggs with this size will be out of a mother probably twice our size! What kind of a bird is that?

We backed away quickly holding on to each other's hands. She first went to her unseen babies first and made sure they're all okay… before facing us again. This… um, bird? Well, that could describe her, she was soft yellow and had a blue line around her neck with big purple eyes.

"Have you ever saw something like that?" I whispered to Demi with my eyes not seeing anything but the mother in front of me.

"Absolutely not." Demi answered me.

She soon softened probably figuring out we're not harmful, and sat in her nest. Yes we should have figured out that a bird that huge will have a nest of branches not straws!

"What do we do now?" I asked Demi as we both were watching her never getting our gazes away from her.

"I guess we're in the safe zone; she could have hurt us earlier." She said, "We can continue searching and ignore her?"

"It'll be hard, but let's try." I said slowly walking away with Demi as we started looking for wood again. She let out another noise making our heads snap towards her direction. It wasn't that terrifying squeal this time, though. It was what I guessed her normal sound which sounded like pigeon.

"What now?" I groaned watching her again. But she looked at us as if wondering what were we doing. Once again Demi ignored her and went back to searching while I followed but glanced at her every once and a while.

She did the same thing a couple of times more before freaking me out by standing up again. She slowly walked towards us and picked a branch from Demi's hand.

"No." she screamed, "I need this." Demi groaned. As if understanding her words she left it as Demi looked at her oddly but picked the branch anyway.

Suddenly she speared her wings and flew up in the sky disappearing between the trees. "What is that?" I asked wondering almost annoyed by our clueless selves. But before I could even think of something, she came back and landed in front of us.

I got surprised by the next action of her as she dropped some branches from her beak and looked at Demi expecting her to pick them up like she did with the other one.

Demi just stared at her, I got the hint and picked them up and patted her neck in amusement. "You're one smart bird, aren't you?" I said as Demi looked at me oddly, "She's helping us, Dem." I said and the facts seemed to sink in for her.

"You know what, we can take advantage of that." she smirked and I glanced at her questioningly…

_**Demi**_

One hour or so later, we made it back to the boys who were still working on their hut sweating like every atom of water out of their bodies, still they didn't stop.

Me and Miley got a lot of useful branches with the help of Picky – we called her that, you know she's picking out the hints easily, and she picked us the branches we needed – so, we were back with all we needed to build our own hut.

Picky even got us few strong ropes. We heard the boys' constant laughs at us; not believing we can make it. Well, we'll see who laughs at the end.

But sure we weren't able to finish it that day since we started way too late and we were already tired. But we tied few woods together. While the boys did a good job, but still they didn't finish for sure, it wasn't that easy.

Next day, I woke up to Miley shaking me, "Wakey, wakey, we need to finish that hut or they'll harass us for life."

For hours we just worked on the hut until we reached the point they reached the day before. That's when they woke up and looked at us stupidly.

"What are you doing?" Joe shook his head.

"A hut?" I answered him.

"You were actually serious about that?" Nick asked.

"Did we look like we were kidding?" Miley sent him an eye roll. I don't get why he was treating her that way. Eventually she gave up and treated him the same… again! But I still know that it's annoying and bothering her, after all she admitted that she has feelings for him, maybe not that strong, but still.

"Ugh, whatever." He rolled his eyes.

Two days passed with us working on out hut and them working on theirs. Finally we finished. Wow, we must be amazing; finishing something like that in two days was hard enough let alone we're girls!

"Now, what do you think?" Miley smirked looking at them.

"It won't last for long." Joe said trying to convince all of us including him himself.

"Joe, honey, just admit it, babe." I told him with a smirk.

"Actually, I didn't think you'll make it."

"Still, ours is better." Nick argued.

"In what way?"

"It's larger."

"We don't need a lot of space, dear." Miley told him. "An enough place to sleep."

"Fine, you sleep in yours and we'll sleep in ours. Which is more comfortable."

"Whatever you believe, Nicolas." She shook her head.

When the boys sat down satisfied with their job, I walked over to Nick and sat next to him while Joe was getting us something else, or at least trying to. And Miley was walking along the shore watching the waves.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi."

"Hey, Nick," I called to get his attention as he did so and looked at me, "Why are you treating Miley like that?"

"She lied to us." He shrugged simply.

"Remember when you got that fever and she stayed with you until you got better?" I tried.

"That was Mark." And failed.

"They're the same person, Nick."

"Well, that's the problem."

"Ok, remember when you were gushing about her?"

"Did I ever?"

"Yes, when you saw her picture, you were like you just saw a Greek goddess."

"That was when I thought she was dead." He tried to reason. Ha, not with me, _lover_ _boy_.

"And what? When, she's there in front of you, alive, you hate her, while you were almost drooling over her when you thought she was dead?"

"I was not."

"Yes, you were."

"Demi, just because I thought she was beautiful, cute and felt like I knew her doesn't mean that I liked her. I'm not crazy to like a dead girl."

"She's not dead." I exclaimed.

"Back then she was for us all."

"You're complicating things so much, don't you realize?" I rolled my eyes, "Nick, we're stuck on a weird island, we don't even know where we are, the last thing we need is more drama."

"All you care about is the drama?"

"Of course not. What I mean is, you know you have a spot for her, and I know that too. You were so close to Mark. Why don't you be the same with Miley?" I told him but he stayed silent, "Do you wanna know why you felt you know Miley?"

"Why?"

"Because he just showed her real character, she didn't pretend or hide herself, and you already knew why she just used another look. It was all just another look, but everything else is the same." I paused, "And you already spent too much time with Mark, so you actually know her."

"I guess I do." He shrugged.

"And? Didn't you like her personality?"

"I did."

"Then what the hell is your problem?"

"I just don't think we can be like we were, Demi."

"Tell me honestly, Nick. Do you feel anything towards her?"

"Of course, no. I barely knew her." Even though his voice was strong and sure, I heard that doubt behind it.

"Then you should talk to her. It bothers her how you're treating her."

"I don't know…"

"Look at how innocent she is." I looked over at Miley now collecting shells for God knows why. "You liked Mark, now it's just Mark is Miley and with longer and lighter hair."

"Do you think I should?"

"I'm sure you should." With that he sighed and I watched him walking slowly towards her…

I knew he had feelings for her, just that he didn't realize it and it's not that big of deal yet. He might just like her, I mean he has already approved her saying she's cute and beautiful. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to talk to her? He's not ready to face her after babbling those things to her about her? That would be an understanding, but it also meant he liked her, just like I'm assuming from the beginning.

* * *

_So? You like that? I like Picky :)_

_I guess the name fit all the events of the chapter? I mean, It used to be according to one of the POV's, but this one suits both POV's right? _

_Tell me what do you think and SPECIAL thanks to __**NileyFreakk**__ & __**FirePrincess251**__ & __**jobrodemisemiselena**__ & __**Niley23 Alex**__ for reviewing :) 3 _

_But until now nothing happened after eating the large fruit, do you think something will? _

_Review._


	9. His Good Side

_**Chapter 8 His Good Side**_

_**Nick**_

I took my way over to Miley who was bending over something between the sand and the waves. What's the hell is she doing? Anyway, I took a deep breath and cleaned my throat. She looked up and when she saw me, her smile disappeared and focused back on what she was staring at before.

"What do you want? Annoy me again?"

"No, I um, want to talk to you actually."

"Talk? To me? Are you alright?" she said sarcastically as I bent down next to her to see she was observing a small crab making its way back to the sea. This was the first small thing I see since I've got to this crazy weird island.

"Yes, Miley, I'm alright." I sighed, "I want to, uh, apologize?"

"Apologize? For what?" she obviously was annoyed.

"For how I've been treating you since we got stuck here."

"Nick, I don't understand why you were even doing this." She said looking at me with a look of confusion, hurt and annoyance at the same time. I sighed and looked at the small creature for a second before meeting her eyes again.

"Listen, maybe I over reacted but-"

"Maybe?" she said and laughed without humor more like a sarcastic laugh.

"You asked for explanation so don't interrupt me." I said as she rolled her eyes and nodded and I took it as a sign to go on, "It's just that I trusted Mark and then found out there's no Mark." I tried to explain without going to the point that I blurted to her how beautiful I thought she is without realizing.

"I know, Nick, and I already explained that. And apologized for it." She calmly stated after her facial expression softened.

"Alright, I know, and I'm sorry."

"What made you feel like you can finally forgive me?" she asked after a while of silence. I just stared at her not knowing if I should answer this or not. It was Demi. But Demi didn't force me to come, well, not really. But I didn't have to come if I didn't want to. "Well?" she raised her eyebrows impatiently waiting for my answer.

I opened my mouth but I couldn't phrase it right, more like didn't know how to phrase it right.

"Demi talked to you, huh?"

"Yes, but-"

"But you didn't really want to apologize. I get it." She said and stood up walking past me.

"What?" I muttered to myself and copied her action following her, "Hey, I didn't say that."

"But you thought of it."

"Well, maybe but I didn't have to come if I didn't want to."

"What do you want right now, Nick?"

"Stop arguing with you."

"Fine, but if you didn't change your way of treating human beings, don't even think about being friends with me."

"Excuse me?" I said getting annoyed and it must have been shown on my face since she shook he head and looked at me right in the eyes…

"There it is… you don't know how to treat people, Nick." She told me and turned around.

"Wait here, I'm still talking to you." I said grapping her hand firmly, but I loosened up when I realized I'm being harsh and also when she glared at me. "Sorry." I said whispering as she sighed.

"You just won't magically change your attitude with people." She shook her head.

"So? We were okay when you were Mark."

"But, I'm Miley now, and even though Mark and Miley are the same, but you just can't get this information into your head."

"Fine, if you want to continue fighting and arguing with me all the time, I'm totally okay with it." I shrugged carelessly.

"Sure you're." she rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Miley, if I didn't want to make things okay between us, I wouldn't have been spoken to you in the first place. you should have known that fact by now."

"Alright, Nick." She gave in after a while, "But, please try to fix this attitude with people you don't know."

"Right, if we got to see people we don't know again, I'll try." I said as she smiled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." We heard a yell, "GOD, WHAT'S THIS THING?" Joe came in running while holding some fruits from the bushes. Is he crazy? He's running from nothing? Those were my thoughts until I saw the enormous bird running after Joe – who dropped the fruits and focused on running away - from between the trees. My eyes widened as I froze and automatically held Miley's hand pulling her towards me protectively.

"Picky…" she surprised me by squealing and letting go of me and running towards this unusual big animal.

"Wha…?" I watched as the yellow bird stopped chasing my older brother and turned to face Miley and instead it started running towards her. It stopped when Miley reached it along with Demi as they caressed her neck… and it seemed happy?

"What's going on?" Joe asked as he was probably as confused as I was.

"Um, guys, this is Picky."

"Picky?" I said confused stepping forward since it seemed to be harmless.

"Yes, our friend." Demi answered as the bird made a noise that I amused to be its sound when it's happy.

"Are you crazy to even think of getting closer to something like that?" Joe said in disbelief.

"She came to us, not the other way around." Miley answered.

"Come on, she's really friendly." Demi encouraged.

"Yeah, and she's expecting babies soon." Miley said excitedly.

"She's pregnant?" Joe asked confused as he stepped closer to the yellow feathery bird.

"She's a bird, silly." Demi told him rolling her eyes.

That's when the bird stepped away from Miley and Demi and towards Joe and me. She stopped gazing at us with her big purple eyes and titled her head at the right a little before leaning in and pushing me a little in which looked like a playfully way.

"She wants to play with you." Demi explained. Joe smiled and batted her neck and it took me a while to get used to it and actually touch her.

"God, he'll never replace that attitude." Miley started complaining about my lack of interest and the fact that I take a long time to accept the fact of someone new being in my life, which was pretty the truth but I'd never admit that anyway.

"Hey, you said my attitude about _people_ I don't know." I defended myself with a smile.

"What am I seeing? You're not insulting her? And you smiled?" Joe asked faking pure surprise.

"Yeah, we are sorta okay." I said a s I glanced at her and focused again on the bird in front of me.

All I hope right now, is that she never mentions the fact that with a slip of tongue I told her how beautiful she's. I just don't want her to think I look at her this way, because then, it'll be a problem, because I obviously don't like her.

Even if she's beautiful.

_**Miley**_

So, we're okay, sorta friend, which is good seeing that I never enjoyed arguing or fighting with someone, but when somebody do that, I actually get back at them.

I wonder how we are going to be around each other now, I mean I've never tried his good side with Miley, only with Mark, and I don't know if it'll be the same. But I think, he'll treat Miley different than Mark, for an example, he won't mention to me that I'm beautiful. I just know that he won't, even though he seems flirty and all, but not in a situation like this.

Anyway, the important thing right now, is that we're all good. We just have to focus on our attempts to know where we are ,and what is it with this weird island.

After eating the once again weird fruit that Joe brought, I went away for a walk; after all I can discover a new thing in this freaking place, and clear my head.

While walking I passed by the wrecked submarine, I heard some noise coming from it which for sure attracted my attention, so I got closer and found the radio of it is going crazy again as it shuffled around just like the compass was doing.

"What's the hell is that?" I asked myself.

"Weird, right?" I jumped hearing the voice behind me as I turned around and to my surprise, Nick was standing right behind me chuckling.

"You scared me." I said turning back to the compass and the radio to see they stopped. "That's strange."

"Everything here is strange." Nick sighed as I nodded and continued my walk… and again, he surprised me by following me.

"Where are you going?" I asked him confused.

"Uh… for a walk?"

"Alone?"

"Um, I thought you were going on a walk?"

"I am."

"Then, not alone." He shrugged as I nodded still confused but we continued to walk anyway with the awkward silence around us.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm." He shrugged, "Why?"

"You know, you never treated me nicely." I rolled my eyes.

"People change."

"Yeah, but they don't change 180 degree in few hours."

"Let's say I'm different."

"Yeah, by this time I came to that realization." I chuckled sarcastically.

"Is it different being Mark than being Miley?"

"In some ways." I said as he stayed silent expecting more explaining so I gave him, "Like, I had to watch my actions all the time and all, but in the structure, we're always the same." I sighed remembering my brother, and before I knew it, the memories caused tears to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miley." he whispered as I looked at him with a sad smile.

"For what?"

"Everything, I should have understood your situation, I should have been more considerate."

"It's okay, I guess."

"So everything you told me about Miley you actually meant Mark?"

"Sorta. I mean, yes, I meant Mark, but me and Mark almost have the same personality, just that I was more rational than him, but we were both crazy." I laughed remembering all the times we got ourselves in problems… we almost spent our afternoons in the detention room at school.

"Naughty students, huh?" He asked getting what I meant.

"Pretty much, popular, smart and the teachers loved us yet hated our actions. Something you don't see a lot."

"Yeah," he agreed with me. "So, the job helped you like you wanted."

"A lot, you don't know how I was before getting into this little adventure."

"Good for you." He smiled and looked ahead of him again. Right now, all I wanted to do is to ask him if he meant what he said about me being beautiful. But I guess that won't be a good idea, after all he's crazy. He can blow at me or something. Sarcasm intended.

"Do you see differences between me being Miley and me being Mark?"

"Well, it's weird and all, but you know, I guess you make more sense as Miley than Mark." That caused me to burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah? And how is that?"

"You know, like your sarcasm, it fits Miley than Mark… your laugh, your attitude." He said, "When I fought with Miley, it wasn't like when I fought with Mark."

"What do you mean? It was the same person."

"Yes, but you know, your come backs, fitted a girl more than a boy, or just your attitude with me, I don't know, it just felt more girly when you fought."

"Well, maybe it's just my nature; I mean I'm a girl after all."

"Maybe."

"Which one do you like better?" I somehow found the courage to ask that question. When I realized what I asked and what it will mean to me seeing that I'm a little attracted to him, my heart beat got faster as I looked at him waiting for his answer. I stared at him just opening his mouth not knowing what to answer with…

"I guess… Miley?" even though he sounded unsure, but it was just what I needed to hear as I looked ahead of me smiling again. Well, maybe it will be more than just 'a little attracted' to him.

* * *

_Hmm.. I don't know what to say except I'm sorry and that I just focused on Change me until I finished it… that leaves me only two stories… and btw, I think this one will be a short one… maybe not longer than 15 chapter? We'll see… but as I said in Change Me… I'm starting a new story soon… just I need to write some chapters of it so I won't be late to update especially with school and all…_

_So, if you're still reading it… please tell me your opinion… and thanks for __**jobrodemisemiselena**__**, **__**FirePrincess251**__**, **__**foreversandrax**__**, **__**LetItRainx3**__**, **__**NileyFreakk**__**, **__**Simar**__** & L0V3RO3**__ it meant a lot to me that you told me what you think of it, and I'm glad you like Picky :) and it won't be so magical and all… everything will be explained at the end :)_


	10. His Secret

**Chapter 9 His Secret**

_**Demi**_

I glanced at the two figures walking away and smiled seeing them talking without fighting… who knew Nick would listen to me so soon?

"I wonder how that miracle happened." Joe smirked already knowing that I had a part in this.

"A small advice added on Miley's little crush on him and Nick secretly liking her efforts to be happy again." I shrugged.

"She likes him?" Joe asked already knowing the answer and by the look on his face I knew he was afraid of this. Truth to be told, it was something to be afraid of.

"Yes, Joe. She does." I nodded.

"She's wrong." he shook his head.

"You don't know that."

"I know my brother, Dem." He said and I sighed knowing he's probably right. Being away from home for a while, made me almost forget all the problems that we faced back there. I just hope that Nick didn't forget about them too.

"But it's not like there's something we could do." I said looking him in the eyes, "At least not now."

"Yeah." He said sadly. "If Nick just thought well before doing anything." he said wishing.

"Do you think Nick will forget about it?" I bit my lip.

"He'll purposely forget." Joe told her knowingly, "He'll act like it's nothing, but deep down he'll be well aware that he'll have to face it later."

"I hate that about Nick." I frowned. "He doesn't even easily learn from his mistakes."

"Yeah, he's stupid like that." he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I think they're going to make a good couple one day." I stated after a while of silence as Joe looked at me strangely.

"You're saying that? You hated her."

"No I mean Nick and Miley." I corrected him as he nodded understanding.

"Oh, yeah. I don't know about that, Dem. But, I know that both of them will be good together."

"Yeah, and like that my plan of us living here would be completed." I tried to joke to get us out of that depressed, pessimistic mood.

"You really are random." He shook his head smiling at me.

"Demi, Joe." I heard Miley's excited voice coming towards us with her rushing footsteps followed by Nick.

"What?"

"Picky." She replied out of breath.

"What?"

"Her babies." She tried to explain further but it took me a while to process it and then my face broke into a huge smile raising my eyebrows.

"Oh my God, we have to see that." I said and grabbed her hands as we ran through the well-known way towards Picky's big nest with the boys behind us.

Picky made a noise as soon as she saw us, that was obviously out of excitement. Miley hugged her neck as we gazed at the large sized eggs slowly making small moves while hatching.

Finally one of them completely opened relieving a small version of Picky. Yellowish white feathers, with blue line around the neck small bird looked around it seeing the world for the first time. Soon there were four other small birds squealing for their mother.

"Oh, that's so beautiful." I said as I cringed into Joe's arm looking at them happily.

"They look beautiful." Joe agreed smiling.

"Did you notice that each one has a different color of the line around the neck?" Miley noticed as I looked at them and saw she was right; there were blue, green, red, purple, and grey. But they all looked beautiful.

We stayed watching the baby birds for a while longer before we decided to leave them with their mother. We went back to our place and sat on a circle just chatting.

"I like it here." Miley said looking around.

"Here? We don't even know where's 'here'." Joe said.

"Yes, but it's so peaceful and quiet. Nothing like the town." She shrugged. "I like it way better." She admitted, "At least I can be happy here."

"You can be happy there too." I told her.

"I wasn't. No one understood me. I already told you about it. No one could have made me better other than my mother."

"We do." Joe assured.

"Yes, but I just have you now. I won't have you there." She smiled sadly.

"You don't miss it there?"

"There's nothing to miss. Just mom. At least she wanted me to be happy, and I'm now." She smiled at us gratefully. "What about you guys?"

"I don't care." I smiled looking at Jo.

"Of course you wouldn't, you have your fiancé here." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Here we go with the jealous side." Joe teased him.

"Me? Jealous? Oh, yeah."

"Yes, you're." Miley laughed, "You want some relationship like them. Who wouldn't anyway?"

"Joey, people are envying us." I laughed.

"Happy now? You got them so full of themselves." Nick spoke to Miley who laughed.

"How did you two know each other?" she asked us. It was just now that I realized that we almost know everything about her and she knows practically nothing about us.

"They met through one of my friends." Nick answered her uneasily as I shared a look with Joe knowing that can't be a good sign, as he sighed remembering our conversation about the two in front of us.

"Oh." Miley nodded. "A blind date?"

"No, occasionally." Joe shrugged. "It was a rainy cold day. I remember giving her my jacket that I didn't get back since then." He said receiving a hard hit on the chest from me.

"You should have know before offering, idiot." I said, "What would a girl do when she gets a jacket from the guy who has been flirting with her the whole day?" I said smirking at him.

"You knew I'm a player."

"You knew I wasn't interested." I shot back as he groaned.

"That's what kept me going. I felt you were hard to get."

"Just that?"

"And the fact that you are beautiful." He rolled his eyes knowing that this was what I wanted to hear.

"Nice save."

"Alright, I got it. It was an interesting day." Miley said smiling.

"Pretty much."

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Nick asked her.

"Over a year, I guess." She said as his eyes widened.

"Wow, a long time."

"Why do you keep forgetting the fact that I didn't even leave home most of the days?" she reminded him.

"Yes, but still, when a girl in her early twenties doesn't go on a date for over a year, it's a big deal."

"I know," she sighed.

And again, I knew it can't be good when I saw the look in Nick's eyes towards her. I also knew that Joe was right when he said she's wrong. I know I said I'd like for that to happen, but Joe reminded me of the problems at home and I was only joking anyway… and now we have a problem. Nick likes Miley too!

_**Nick**_

Pure blue. Like the ocean. Pretty beautiful that I could think about them all the night. Her eyes.

I was lying awake on the floor in our hut hearing Joe's snores. And for a change, I was thinking about Miley nicely. I already admitted before she's beautiful, but never had I looked deeply in her features. Now that I did, she looks even more beautiful.

Could I be having a new crush? Am I even allowed to?

Of course, I am, I'm a free man. I can do whatever I want, besides I don't care anymore. I don't even know if I'll ever go home again. And even if I did, I can start a new life leaving all my past behind. I don't think I'll cope with them anymore.

Anyway, back to the main point… Miley. She's a good person. I have to admit that I liked her attempt to do anything to get back to her old self. I felt bad for her losing her brother, but she sure is a tough person.

I kept thinking about her and her personality until I came up to a conclusion, I like Miley.

After a dreamless but peaceful night, I got up to see Joe was already up. And that was unusual, I always got up before him, but I guess I stayed up thinking for a good amount of time.

I left our hut and faced the strong sun rays as soon as I opened the door. I heard squeals and laughing as I looked at my right to see my brother and his fiancée playing in the water, Demi was splashing a completely wet Joe with more water while running from him.

I smiled walking towards them and waited for a while until they finally noticed me and stopped looking at me like I just interrupted their time of the life, which I practically did, but whatever.

"Hey." I said kinda coldly knowing it will make my brother go crazy.

"Hey? You came by just to say hey?" Ha. I know Joe too well.

"No, anyway, have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet. Miley's bringing us something to eat."

"You left her to go alone?"

"She offered." Demi shrugged.

"What if she got hurt alone? You never know what to find in these weird bushes."

"Relax. She went before. Besides, since when do you care? You hated her two days ago." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Well, we're okay now."

"Here she is." Demi said as she ran past me to go help her carrying the fruits leaving me and my annoyed brother.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked me.

"What? I'm alright." I shrugged.

"Whatever, we'll talk later." He said and headed off to the same direction Demi went as I rolled my eyes following.

What was his problem? He seems to be not taking any word of me easily since yesterday night. Exactly, since I went walking with Miley. Is he not approving of me getting closer to her, wasn't it him and his fiancée who were asking me to forgive and forget? I always knew that Joe is insane, but not that much!

I know two days ago, I was like wanting her to disappear, but if I'm going to be honest with myself, I knew well that this treatment was out of hiding my real feelings. I'm admitting that I liked her since I saw her picture. Well, not really like since she was supposed to be dead, but more like attracted to her look.

And then, when I knew she is alive, the only thing that ran through my mind, that I already told her how I see her without even realizing, and that's not like me. If I'm liking a girl, I hit on her directly, I mean, I considered me a fool for telling her without realizing, I know I was overreacting about it, but you should know by now, that I'll never admit something like that out loud. I'll never admit that I treated her like that because I was embarrassed by what I said before.

But now that we're cool, I can't hide them anymore, at least in front of me, I'm not pushing them away. I'll just deal with them.

"Nick, don't you want to eat?" she yelled for me as I smiled and sat down between my brother and his fiancée and opposite of her.

"Yeah what kind of fruit do we have today?"

"The same." She shrugged as I saw the Weirdango or whatever she and Demi called.

We were eating silently until Joe suddenly chocked on his food and started coughing. I looked at him and saw his face red while he was gasping for air. I instantly panicked and froze not knowing what to do.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Demi asked panicky.

"He's not chocked." Miley observed as she got up and put her hand on Joe's shoulder and hit his back lightly proving her point that he's not chocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting annoyed with concern and worry.

"Get him some water." Miley ordered thinking about God knows what, but she seemed focusing.

Demi instantly got up and ran towards the huts getting water quickly. She came back almost immediately and shoved the water to Miley who slowly made Joe drink. His coughs got slower after a while, and when Miley got satisfied with the amount of coughs, she ran towards the wrecked submarine looking for something, she came back as fast as her legs allowed her and handed Joe some pills.

"Here, that should make it better."

"What's the hell was wrong with him?" I asked.

"Well, since it wasn't chocking, then I'm amusing he's allergic to this fruit. After all, we don't know what kind of fruit it is." She explained.

"If he's allergic to it, then why would he feel like this just now? I mean we ate it before." Demi asked

"Maybe he's not dangerously allergic to it. You know, just if he got a lot, he'll be like this."

"What are you? A doctor?"

"No, but my mother is. And I dealt with cases like that all the time with Mark. And mother used to tell us what to do in cases like these." She snapped annoyed at me.

"But what if this pills you gave him only made it worse?"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"Guys, I'm fine." Joe said in a weak husky voice.

"Joe, you need rest." Miley turned to him, "Expect his temperature to increase." She informed us.

"What a great expectations!" I said sarcastically. I have no idea why I'm being like that. Maybe it's the fact that I like her and she's taking care pretty well of my older brother who happened to not approve of me liking her? Maybe, yeah, I'm weird like that.

"Nick," Demi said warningly. I knew that she meant it wasn't the time of arguing now. Ad she's probably right.

"Come on, Joe. Let's get you rested, bro." I sighed standing up and offering him my hand.

"If anything happened, just tell me." Miley told me as me and Joe made our way to the hut where he laid resting from the slight sickness he has got. Thank God it's not that serious, we wouldn't have coped with it while we're on that island.

A while after, Joe opened his eyes and looked at me… he took a deep breath before he started talking, "Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me honestly, do you like Miley?"

"Joe, not now, just rest." I said slightly annoyed.

"No, I'm fine. Just answer me, please."

"Why do you care that much? I noticed you're concerned about that topic, Joe."

"What? Aren't I supposed to look out for my brother?"

"I'm not young, Joe." I shook my head, "But, if it'll make you comfortable knowing the answer, then yes, Joe, I like her."

"I thought so." He sighed closing his eyes for a moment then opening them looking at me again. "Nick, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" he said and I instantly knew what he was talking about. Yes, I thought about that and I don't care…

"Yes, Joe. She's sweat, and she can take me away of all the shit back at home." I said getting a little calm after knowing why he's acting like that about it.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to forget that shit?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in a hopeless try to not answer that question that I actually don't know the answer of. "I'm not saying that I'm head over heels for Miley. I just like her. Just a small crush. No big deal."

"It can be a big deal soon if you didn't make up your mind quickly."

"Joe, what are you trying to say?" I immediately regretted asking this question fearing the answer that I knew all too well. He asked me the question that I really didn't need to answer. He opened the topic that I didn't want to ever talk about again. The topic that was left hanging just the day before us planning this journey and I never talked about it again.

All this happened when Joe asked, "What about Selena, Nick?"

* * *

_Sorry if it's a little confusing, everything will be explained in the next chapter… so, who's excepting drama? :D:D_

_OMG, I didn't expect Different Powers to have this amount of readers (Just felt the need to say that) :D Go check it out if you didn't, you may like it :)_

_So, thanks, __NileyFreakk__, __Simar__, __IWantNiley3.0__, __too lame for a name__, __NileyIsTrueLove__ & __FirePrincess251__ for reading and reviewing the last chapter :)_


	11. His Effect

**Chapter 10 His Effect **

_**Nick**_

"Nick?" Joe called for me when I didn't answer him.

"Selena? What about her?" I said dryly.

"What about her? Nick, you know what I mean. Are you just go and forget about her because you found a new crush? Or you're going to use Miley in revenge?"

"Joe, I'm not like that. And I can do whatever I want, It's not like I'm dating."

"Then what's Selena? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"I don't even know that anymore."

"Exactly my point."

"What do you mean?"

"Nick, you just got out of an argue with her… you're confused, if you ignored the Selena part for a while, it can end up in a great mess."

"It won't, Joe. If I took the step of dating again, Miley or anyone else, then it's obvious that I'm over Selena."

"And what about her? You haven't broke up officially, she might still have hope in you… and I can tell you she loves you."

"She's the one who hurt me, not the other way around."

"Well, dude, I'm sorry but she had a point… even though she didn't pronounce her words right… but you should understand her reasons."

"But, I now like Miley."

"More than Selena?" Oh, my brother and his tough questions!

"Well, it's not the time to tell that yet. I have known Selena way longer than Miley."

"Haven't it ever crossed your mind that you feel that now because her attitude with you?"

"What attitude? I don't like people who fight with me constantly, Joe." I said referring to me and Miley's arguments before.

"I don't mean that. I mean, when you make a little comparison between the two girls, Selena hurt you and didn't even call you since you started the journey… while Miley made a small mistake when she lied to us and apologized to us –especially you- several times… she made you feel you're important."

Well, that guy has a point.

"But…"

"Besides, she's the only girl available before you, and you kinda got out of a bad argument… you're sure confused."

"But, I got attracted to her when I saw her picture… before I knew she was even existed."

"We can say that's for the same reason, you just got out of a bad argument."

"I didn't think about Selena since we started the job." I argued again determined to prove I'm right… even though I was starting to doubt that.

"Nick, you and I both know pretty well, that you purposely didn't think about her."

Again, he has a point.

"Why are you making a big problem out of it?" I said when I found no other points to bring, besides, he really cares about it more than he should.

"Because, you're my brother, and I know you, and I don't want you to take choices that you'll regret later. Besides, if you made the wrong decision, Miley or Selena or both will get hurt in the process. And actually I think Miley faced a lot of pain lately, and she just started to live her life again… she won't be able to face another problem like that."

Okay, when did he become that wise?

Miley really had a lot of problems… her brother's death, her un-understanding friends, and her mother's misery for her. She just started getting happy again with us, and if one of us broke her again, no one will be able to fix her again.

"You're right, Joe."

"Wow, I actually convinced you with something? Gotta be a record." He said sarcastically as I let out a small chuckle, "So, what are you gonna do?"

"Wait." I shrugged, "Wait until I'm sure that I have feelings for her… or until we get back home, whatever happens first." I told him and even though I know well that my answer didn't completely satisfy him, but he nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of silence, the door of the hut opened and I saw the two figures of the girls standing there, "How're you now, Joe?" Miley asked looking directly at him, fully ignoring me… I guess I was a little harsh earlier?

"I'm fine, thank you for your help." He answered her.

"Oh, Joey, you scared me." Demi said walking past Miley and directly towards Joe hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry, babe." He smiled kissing her on the lips.

"I don't know why, but you always seem to forget that you're not alone." I stated breaking them away.

"Oh, we don't… we just know that there's no strangers, you know well that we're so in love." Demi answered.

"What about poor Miley? She doesn't know how 'in love' you are."

"I guess she's starting to get the picture." Demi laughed looking at Miley who rolled her eyes but couldn't prevent a smile to paint on her lips.

"I feel bad for her." I mumbled.

"I want to sleep here tonight." Demi suddenly said out of the blue after a while of silence.

"Why?" I said.

"What a question, a girl who hadn't sleep next her fiancé for over a week and she hardly spend time with him due to their existence on a weird island that they need to explore, why do you think I want to sleep here?" she said it all almost in one breath.

"Well, there's no enough room."

"Yeah, you're not sleeping here tonight." Joe answered for her.

"Oh no, I'm… if you want to sleep with each other, then _you_ can leave, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you want your brother who almost died out there to sleep out of the hut in the cold?" he said dramatically adding a cough.

"And do you want to your younger brother who got out of a fever few days ago to sleep out there in the cold?" I said mimicking him.

"Well, look at it this way, if me and Demi both left our huts then we will be forced to sleep in the cold, but if you did, then you'll have space in the other hut… like exchanging places with Demi, so you won't sleep in the cold." Joe shrugged smiling proudly like he just made a great discovery.

"No, if he left the hut, he'll be sleeping in the cold, because I'm not sharing my hut with him." Miley suddenly spoke; I almost forgot she was here.

"What? Why?" I asked offended.

"I won't share a place with a stranger." She shrugged.

"I'm not a stranger."

"What do I know about you? Nothing but your name and that you have a brother who works with you… I can hardly call that even a friend." She said.

"Didn't we agree on being friends?"

"Yes, and until we're friends… you're a stranger."

"Fine, I'll sleep in the cold, but if I got fever again, you'll take care of me."

"No, I won't, I'm not a doctor, remember?" she said referring to one of my comments when she was helping Joe. I guess I got to her nerve. She turned around and left after she said her sentence.

"You have to fix your position again." Demi said.

"Whatever." I said and got up leaving them alone to do whatever they wanted to do. It's not like I want to know.

I saw Miley sitting in front of their hut drawing or writing something on the sand with her finger… she finished seconds later before sighing looking at what she did. She then got frustrated and messed her hand removing any sign of what she was drawing or writing in annoyance.

She looked ahead of her to the ocean thinking deeply. She seemed lonely at the moment, I felt bad for her, I felt a deep need to go and talk to her, but I knew it could result in more problems seeing that she's annoyed at me now.

I sighed and went on searching for good spot to spend the night at.

_**Miley**_

I closed my eyes trying to force myself to sleep. No luck. God, why do I have to be the good person and feel that guilty? Can't I do one evil action and complete it for once?

I rolled over and put my arm over my ear trying to block the sound of the strong wind away, but I still know it's out there. I need to sleep, I'm tired, but the only thing that could make me sleep is getting rid of the feeling of guilt.

I huffed getting up and pulling my shirt closer to my body trying to find heat as I exited the small hut instantly getting attacked by the cold strong wind. I tried to look for Nick but it was too hard due to the darkness and the wind, so I walked around in other attempt to spot him.

After good ten minutes of walking around and rubbing my hands together to avoid shivering, I finally found him curling up in a ball under a tree. I walked over to him feeling more guilt that I made him feel that cold.

"Nick?" I called as I sat next him.

"Miley? What are you doing?" he said trying not to shiver but he still did.

"Finding you." I said annoyed. "Come on, you'll die if you stayed her the night."

"Aren't I a stranger?"

"Not really." I said more annoyed. God, even when he's freezing, he can annoy me.

"You only know my name and that I have a brother who works with me."

"I remembered some more facts about you, now come on." I said pulling him up as I saw a hint of a smile on his face. "God, you're so cold." I said pulling him closer to my also cold yet warmer than his body.

We walked towards the hut as I pushed him in quickly closing the door. It was still cold inside but sure not like how it was outside.

"What miracle changed your mind?" he asked after a while when he got a little warmer.

"I didn't want to be the reason why you died." I shrugged.

"You know, I would have coped."

"Yeah, yeah, you were shivering and curling up just to find something to do!" I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly." I didn't respond… I just looked at him and let out a sarcastic chuckle. "So," he cleaned his throat, "Since I'm here… what are we?"

"what do you mean?"

"Stranger? Or friend?" he smirked.

"Just a guy that the circumstances made me stuck with on an island that only has four people on it." I smiled a fake smile.

"Let's then take the opportunity and start our friendship."

"No, I'm tired and I need to sleep." I said laying down and closing my eyes while rolling over so my back is facing him.

"Fine, we'll talk tomorrow."

His shuffling around to sleep too was the last thing I heard before drifting into a deep sleep. However, the feeling of his arms around my body at night didn't go un-missing when I woke up at the middle of the night due to it. I smiled at the safety I felt and closed my eyes sleeping again but much more comfortable and warmer. I guess I forgot the feeling you get when you like someone and his effect on you when he's close to you, but I'm starting to remember it again.

I felt a light shake on my side making me moan.

"Miley, wake up." I heard a whisper as I frowned and slowly opened my eyes to see two brown eyes looking down at me. "Finally." He smiled.

I looked through the small gabs between the branches of the hut to see that the light wasn't strong outside meaning the sun hasn't rose yet.

"What do you want?" I asked him in a confused sleepy voice.

"I figured we haven't go on a exploring trip on this island, and we need time to be 'friends' so why not go discover it together?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"You want to go on exploring the island at dawn time?"

"Yup."

"Well, I want to sleep."

"Too bad, because I already woke you up. Come on, don't be lazy."

I groaned and got up; I probably wouldn't have had the ability to sleep again anyway.

"Where are you planning to go?" I asked as we left the hut into the small rays of light. Fortunately, the wind had stopped and it's quite good now.

"Just going around… that's what you do when you go exploring right?"

"I don't know, I haven't gone on a one before."

"Well, I'm making you do new things… a good start for our friendship."

"Nick, stop with the friendship thing, you know I didn't mean that."

"So, we're friends already?"

"Yes." I said after giving a huff.

"Didn't take us too long to get used to each other. Yesterday at noon we were strangers." He said using my own words against me.

"You won't get what you want."

"And do I want?"

"An apology."

"And why wouldn't I get it?"

"Because you were the one who started everything with the argument, while I was taking care of Joe."

"Well, it was a moment of tension."

"And did you have to get out your tension on me?"

"You were the one available since you were the one messing with his life."

"Oh yeah? I made him allergic?"

"Don't mean it like that. Come on, you should know by now that I say stupid things in the wrong time."

"Yes, you do."

"So, we're cool?"

Again I'm the good one!

"I guess."

"So, what made you come to me last night?"

"The guilt!" I said biting my lower lip

"You know, Miley, I haven't met someone as kind as you."

"Trust me, I hate that about me."

"You shouldn't be."

Just when I was about to reply I heard a very loud knee-weakening roar that made me jump looking around in fear. I felt Nick's arms around my body pulling me towards him tightly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It sounds like a lion… but louder." He whispered.

"Oh, God." I started panicking. Why in the hell do we keep hearing those voices whenever we are alone between the trees?

I heard some branches crack lightly behind us as we quickly turned as I gasped. Right in front of me was a really huge tiger; it was actually a mixture between lion and tiger. It had the color of a lion with no straps and some hair under his chin not around his neck like the lion. But the most thing that really scared me was the long canines that showed out of its mouth and reached its chin and the look of hunger in its eyes.

I felt Nick's grip tighten around me even more as I did the same… I don't know whether he did that to protect me or because he was afraid too, but he made me feel just a bit safer, so I don't mind if it was out of fear.

It began taking small careful steps towards us and I felt myself move backwards with Nick while it moved forward. Eventually, our backs hit a tree and the tiger kept moving forward. It stopped a few steps away from us and I felt relieved for a second before realizing it was getting ready to attack. I saw it jump high in their as I let out a scream and Nick moved before me as I buried my face in his chest.

5 second and the pain will come…

4…

3…

2…

1… now.

Nothing came.

I was afraid to look, but I felt Nick's arm soften around me, so I opened my eyes looking up to see the animal was now on the floor with an arrow in it's chest while it bled with its breath getting faster… wait, an arrow?

I looked at my right where Nick was already looking to see a man standing there!

_Sorry for the late update, but I was really busy, I hope that I can update soon… and I really try to update whenever I get the chance to… so forgive me? :)_

_Thanks, __IWantNiley3.0__, __FirePrincess251__ & __Simar__ I'm sad I only got 3 reviews last chapter… please guys review! _


	12. Their Island

**Chapter 11 Their Island**

_**Miley**_

Well, I have to say that I never expected the current situation we're in when I agreed to this _exploring trip_ Nick dragged me into. A strange wild animal was just attacking us and we had no chance to survive… and just when it was a few seconds away from us, someone came and shot it with an arrow just in the right place that killed it.

Well, the thing is… how in the hell did this person come to the island?

I stared at him shocked… he was dark skinned not black though, tall, his body was well-built, his hair was black and he was only wearing big sized trousers without a shirt.

He stared back at us as shocked as us but he soon shook his head quickly and said something that looked like a curse but I didn't hear it right and starting running away.

"Wait." Nick yelled after him but he didn't listen, which for sure made Nick run after her and again dragging me along.

It's a fact that this unknown dude was a quick runner, we lost him a lot, but the silence and quietness between the trees helped us finding him again and following behind.

We ran between the trees for about fifteen minutes –which for sure granted that we'll never know the way back- until we came to a stop. We faced a large rock and no sign of the other guy.

"Nick, where are we?" I asked him clinging to his arm as the killing silence of this area was really getting to me. The trees there were also so huge and full of leaves that it blocked the sun rays from us.

"I honestly have no idea, but we have to find him." He said putting a hand on my arm while looking around. "Come on." He said as we walked in the direction which Nick _assumed_ the guy went.

We walked for another five minutes before stopping in our tracks hearing a sound from behind us. And then came that voice. Someone spoke behind us but again we didn't understand what they said, but they were obviously angry which made us jump turning around pulling each other closer.

I saw six men with pretty much the same description as the guy we saw before standing there frowning angrily at us. I might add the fact that they were holding arrows and swords… all directed towards us.

"We're not harmful, I, I swear." Nick said desperately. Again, they said something that we didn't understand. "Sorry?"

They then started talking to each other as if discussing what they should do. And we just waited their not having other choice as we didn't even have the chance to run since they blocked our ways.

"Take them to Braxton, he'd know how to deal with them." A sharp looking woman said in a heavy accent. She said and they tried to act like they didn't understand her too but she rolled her eyes and again said something we didn't understand and then they obeyed.

They moved towards us lowering their weapons but I could tell they were ready to attack if we made a wrong move. They led us through the woods to where I assumed would lead to Braxton's.

We reached a place where no much trees existed and there were huts like we built but huger and of stronger branches.

They took us to a hut in the middle of them all and the same girl entered first just to come after a while nodding for them to let us in as four of them took us in while the others including her left.

We saw an old man with long white hair and beard sitting in the middle of the hut with some fruits in front of him, he motioned for the four men to leave as they quickly obeyed and he motioned for us to sit down.

I shared a look of worry with Nick and held each other's hand and slowly sat down. The man didn't speak he just stared at us as if examining us… I'm sure he didn't leave anything he didn't look at in us, like he focused in our features, clothes, hair and… just everything.

"Excuse me, where exactly are we?" Nick spoke uncomfortably as the man smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask." He brought his eyes to Nick's face and smiled a little at him "We, my son are on the island of secrets."

"The what?" I asked.

"I believe you've been here for a while, right? Not knowing where you are or what you're supposed to do." He ignored me.

"Yes?"

"Well, before I start explaining… shall I know your names to know what to call you?"

"Nick… Miley." Nick said pointing to himself then at me.

"Oh, the names get crazier each time." He chuckled to himself as we looked at him confused.

"Well, can you please explain?" I said impatiently.

"Be patient, Miley." He told me with the same smile he gave Nick before, "An old man like me needs his time to gather his thoughts."

"Sorry, but we're going crazy right now. We don't even know you and-" Nick started but man shook his head slowly and cut him off.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you, my boy. And you can call me Braxton."

"Ok, Braxton, thank you, but what's going on here?" I asked him.

"Well, as you probably already found out, our island is strange! At least stranger from what you know!"

"Well, everything here is huge." Nick pointed out putting his full attention on the man put holding my hand tightly and I have to admit I liked it.

"Not everything! You haven't seen everything then." Braxton corrected, "Well, years ago, my great grandfather didn't like how the world is changing and getting more modern and the people lose morals along with it… so, he used his magic and made our island invisible."

"Invisible?" Nick frowned, "As it is not on the map?"

"Maybe old maps. Pirates maps. But no matter how you search, you won't find it."

"Then, how are we here?"

"Well, you see, it's once every three years that a gate opens between our world and yours. This gate may be in any place and in the shape of anything, you don't know… it allows us to go to your world and you to come. So, the people here aren't trapped… if they want to leave so, they do."

"So, we're stuck here for three years?" I widened my eyes.

"No, there's still a chance for you… the gate is opened for a month."

"Then, how come we didn't return? Like when we landed here we found no gate… it's pretty normal." Nick asked him.

"I told you, my boy. The gate may be anything."

"Then, where is the gate?"

"I believe the gate this year is emitted from a sea shell."

"Emitted?"

"Yes, it's radiations, what did you think it'll be?" He chuckled.

"So, that was the reason for the tornados at the sea…" Nick narrowed his eyes.

"Well, if it was a strange new phenomenon, then yes."

We nodded getting all these information into our heads, "When does the gate close?"

"I believe it's opened for another four days."

_**Nick**_

Four days? Wow, it's good we found him today! Or either we would have to wait for three years here.

It was all weird, anyway. It's like I'm living one of those science fiction movies.

First, we've got to search the ocean for any reasons for a brand new strange phenomenon scaring the people of the small town there, and we've got nobody to believe in us… except for Miley, or Mark as we've known her first.

Then, we go in the ocean with Mark whom I don't go along with at first, yet, he helps me during my sickness and when we're in the submarine, BAM no Mark and it's Miley… the beautiful young lady.

And now, we find out that this island we magically woke up to find ourselves on, is actually an invisible one. And we have four days maximum to get out of here, or, we wait for another three years.

"We need to tell Joe and Demi." I heard Miley whisper beside me as I squeezed her hand comfortingly, I know she's freaking out right now.

"Joe and Demi? There's more of you?" Braxton chuckled.

"Hey, how do you even know English?" I narrowed my eyes, "_American_ English." I specified.

"Nick, my dear, it's not the first time I face out-comer strangers." He told me, "From different cultures, sometimes, there were more than one in the same year; I remember Martin from Texas, America. Hady from Sinai, Egypt. Aiko from Tokyo, Japan. Aiden and Barry from Dublin, Ireland. George, Ben and Elizabeth from Cambridge, England. Jamila and Qusay from Sfax, Tunisia. Durga and Gita from Mumbai, India. And so much more… I've seen people from practically every culture in your world."

"Wow, and you've learned every language of those?"

"Not really, a few words here and there to be able to make sentences." He chuckled.

"Are people getting every time the gate opens? I mean, that's pretty much a lot for it opens only every three years."

"Well, yes, and as I said, sometime more than one visitor comes. I've seen them all along my life and that's pretty much too, I'm 97 years old."

"What?" she exclaimed and then blushed, "Excuse me, I didn't intend to be rude, but, that's…"

"A lot, I know, but for us, it's not. See? That's the difference, that's what the pollution made to your world."

"You pretty much live in the same world, just invisible." I frowned.

"No, we're shielded, or what benefits could we have gotten if we weren't." He explained. "You can say the island is surrounded with a… what was it's name…? Oh, surrounded with a big plastic column that's extended into space, so, we have our own air, our own sun rays and everything."

Well, in my mind, when I imagined it, it seemed weird; like a plastic column will actually prevent the sun rays unless it's directly over the island, which means it'll heat the atmosphere without actually allowing sun rays. I must have looked confused because he explained…

"It's not plastic. Back when the curse was created, there was no plastic, but I was just trying to give you the picture." He chuckled as I nodded still a little confused. "So, why don't you two go tell Joe and Demi? And then bring them back here. Dinner is my treat, I bet you're hungry."

"That's really kind of you… but we kinda have to leave."

"Oh, forgot to ask, excuse me, what did you come in?"

"Um, a submarine."

"Submarine?" He asked confused this time, well, maybe no one mentioned it to him before.

"Yeah, it's like a closed cabin allow you to navigate the underwater depths."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I knew it." He nodded understanding, "Is it in a good state?"

"No, totally wrecked." I frowned, "Hence why we didn't leave."

"Thought so… well, you can't leave until it's fixed. The gate will take you back to where it exactly took you."

"But, it's totally wrecked." I started to get worried squeezing Miley's hand once again; I didn't even realize I was still holding her hand, but it felt nice.

"Leave that job to me and my men." He reassured me with a sure smile. "Now, I'll send two of them with you to take it, and you get Joe and Demi, I can't wait to meet them." He smiled at us this genuine welcoming smile of his that you can't help but smile back.

"Thank you,"

He called two of them as he said and soon we were heading back to our camp behind the two men who led our way through the trees.

"I'm scared, Nick." Miley whispered to me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to me.

"Don't worry, beautiful, we'll make it back home." I kissed the top of her head.

What did I just do?

I realized my actions as a smile crept to my face when I saw her own smile; well, I was glad we were still there, we could have died that day of that wild tiger or whatever it was, or even worse, I could have lost Miley… but she was still her with me, which I was thankful for.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, see who decided to continue this story? I know it's been over a year and a half even, but what can I say? I'm sorry? I'm sorry million times actually, I kinda forgot about that story, and went on writing others, and with the lack of comments it got I focused on the others until I completely forgot about it for a while… but now, I'm back, and I hope there's still someone interested with it because I really want to continue it… which I will probably do anyway! :D So please if there's still someone here reading this story… review :D


	13. Our Night

**Chapter 12 Our night**

_**Nick**_

"Oh my God, you're finally here! Where the hell did you two go? And, why are you holding hands?" Demi fired her questions as soon as she saw me and Miley reaching them as she tackled both of us between her arms bringing us even closer.

"And who are those…?" Joe mumbled looking at the people Braxton sent with us.

I looked behind me at the men for a while losing contact with Miley's hand in mine; it's not like I couldn't have noticed it, because you realize when you let go of something important, right?

"Um, this is the… submarine… the thing needs to be fixed?" I tried to explain not knowing if they actually understand my language.

They nodded and moved towards the damaged submarine looking at it for a while, exchanging some words, and then they lifted it up, and as if n cue, the radio and the compass stopped going insane there and while they moved it away of it's place, we saw a light purple light emerging from there.

I looked at it amazed, so this was the gate? The magical radiations? Moving closer, I was sure it was being emitted from a sea shell?

"A sea shell!" I heard Miley whisper beside me.

"As Braxton said." I completed as we both shared a look. A look of realization. Well, it seemed like it finally hit our poor brains that this island is actually magical. As if e needed a proof, because well, all what Braxton said was a good speech and a good story, but for a science fiction though, but now that we see it in front of us, now that the compass stopped moving like crazy not recognizing west from north, we can believe it!

"It's true." She whispered to me.

I nodded, "It's true." I repeated.

"God, we only have four days, Nick." She said and threw herself on me with her body waiting for my arms to wrap around comfortingly, this action of mine though took a few minutes until I got over the surprise of her own sudden action.

"Don't worry, Miles! We're going home. We will."

"Care enough to explain, you love birds?" Joe raised an eyebrow at us with folded hands. We looked over at him with Demi with their confused expression and slowly pulled away from each other.

"The island is magical." Miley shrugged and I smiled; way to explain it, Miles.

"Magical?" Demi scrunched her nose.

"Yup." Miley nodded, "Invisible island. A gate that only opens once every three years. Very comfortable people. Group of scientists and their lying guide get lost on it. Your typical Sci-Fi." Miley said and I burst out laughing at their expressions and Miley's smile at them.

"Come on, guys, we'll explain everything on the way, the guys are waiting." I said motioning for the poor men waiting to lead the way back.

"The way where?" Joe asked but they were already following us.

"To Braxton's." I shrugged as my hand found Miley's again and we led the engaged couple but followed the men. I peaked a look at Miley to see her glancing at our hands with a smile.

Well, I know that me and Miley did nothing from the begging of the trip but fight and make up constantly, but that seemed to make me even more attracted to her. I admitted it before and I admit it now even more sure; I like Miley.

Though, there was that part in my head that I kept pushing to its back but knew very well that it was there; the Selena part. I know me and Selena are over, neither of us had said it but we know we are. A big fight, throwing insulting words against each other and never calling one another again not caring anymore for forgiveness. I don't know what suddenly happened, but it seemed like we both realized out of the blue that we are drifting, falling out of love or maybe never have really been in love.

And her almost cheating is an obvious proof.

Yeah, almost. She didn't actually cheat but definitely had the intention to, well, to be completely honest, I wasn't giving her the rights she had. I was mostly ignoring her, we barely kissed and it got to the point that we barely talked.

I found her annoying, and she found me boring. End of story.

But now as I stare at Miley explaining everything to Demi and Joe, I know that this is different. Well, my first impression on Miley was that she's an idiot loser boring _dude_. But now, that I got a glimpse –and such a glimpse- of the true her, I know she's the complete opposite if you get my drift; she's a funny successful ambitious _girl_.

A smile crept on my face as I watched her explain everything while we followed the path of the men towards Braxton's again. But of course, Demi being Demi she noticed my love sick face and smirked at me.

I shook my head at her glaring and her smirk grew even wider at me. But, fortunately, she didn't comment… yet.

"So, we're finally having a real meal?" Joe asked eagerly.

"Yes," Miley nodded, "Strangely enough, that's the only thing that caught your attention."

"Come on, Miles, I thought by now you'd have figured us all out." Joe laughed.

"Apparently not quiet…" She trailed off and stole a glimpse at me. Nobody asked though; we all knew she meant the rocky relationship she has with me.

I felt bad, I mean, I treated her nothing but badly! Always pushing my anger on her shoulder and always accusing her whenever something happens.

Realizing we were still holding hands, I squeezed her hand lightly as she looked up at me to meet my smile, she returned it and looked down again with confusion.

Yup, I made her confused; we definitely need to talk. Well, I know I have promised to Joe to wait until I'm sure I like her or we get back. But now, I'm sure!

"Oh, you must be Joe and Demi!" Braxton said as he was waiting for us out of his cottage this time. I looked around to see people moving excitedly hanging some craved pumpkins and setting some tables. Apparently, they were preparing for a party, but on their own way.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, didn't you too teach them? It's just Braxton." He chuckled, "Come on, I invite you to have rest in my cottage until they're finished." He said and looked at the working none stop people.

We followed him once again to his cottage as Joe and Demi looked around amazed and analyzing the place.

When we were sitting once again, Braxton looked at us smiling, "It's quiet rare that four people visit us all in one time. Let alone couples." He smiled at us.

"What? Oh…" Miley yanked her hand from mine, "Actually, we're not. Joe and Demi are though."

"Yup, we're engaged."

"Oh, that's wonderful. You look happy and in love." He smiled at them.

"Yeah, they look cute when you first see them, later on, it's annoying." Miley chuckled as Braxton laughed and Joe and Demi chuckled too but protested, while me, I just smiled missing her hand.

God, I'm falling hard, aren't I? This talk needs to be done soon.

_**Miley**_

It was very overwhelming how kind those people are, it was really amazing how natural they looked and acted, it was peaceful… it was everything I missed back at home.

And to share this experiment with the guys –my new best friends- made it even more exciting and wonderful, it seemed like I'm starting a whole new life. Without mourning over Mark. Without the oh-so-called friends. And without the misery I was living in.

I know Mark would be happy for me now.

Okay, I missed a part here, the confusing signals Nick is giving me. He's making me crazy now. He's went from a total jerk to getting to know me as Mark, to completely hating on me as Miley, to finally accepting me, and then to fighting with me again, and finally to making it up for me and giving me the nice attitude.

I mean, yes, when we were being attacked by that tiger, or whatever it was, he shielded my body by his, and it did make me feel safe. But, that was supposed to be just an impulse of the moment. Yet, he surprised me after as he practically didn't leave my hand since. When we were going to Braxton's for the first time, when we were already talking with him, when we were back with Demi and Joe, going back to Braxton's.

Whenever we lost the connecting, he would find my hand again and hold it in his own. And I never objected.

But when I pulled my hand from his after Braxton's remark, he never did again.

We were now seated around a big table as the night was kicking in with the numerous stars at the sky and the bright shining moon. There were those lighting craved pumpkins hanged all above us making a good effect upon the whole atmosphere. Not a Halloween atmosphere though, it was more like a welcoming, romantic, family one.

Braxton was sitting at the head f the table with me and Demi at his sides, Demi of course next Joe while that left Nick to be beside me. There were different kinds of food that smelled just perfect. We were waiting for Braxton to finish his prayers.

When he was done, he smiled at us all and signaled for everyone to start eating.

I looked at the food in front of me wondering what can I start with? What was the most delicious thing to eat? Everything just looked so good right now.

However, I started eating anyway, making sure to take at least a taste of every kind my hands could reach for.

I noticed a pair of eyes watching me as Nick gave a chuckle. I looked at him confused with my mouth full.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just never saw a girl eating so care-free like you do. Well, may be except for Demi."

I shrugged, "I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"Pretty much!" He nodded while his mouth was full himself.

I smiled, "Have you tried this?" I grabbed a spoon and filled it with what seemed like rice –not sure though- but done with a wonderful recipe though and mixed with some other things, and pushed it towards him. He opened his mouth and I pushed the spoon into it, and watched him chewing with an amused look.

"It's amazing."

"I know, right?" I gushed.

"I don't think you tried these." He said and took a piece of something that looked like some kind of vegetable I don't know about emerged in some sauce with his fork and moved towards my mouth as I gladly opened my mouth.

"Wow, I love this." I said as I took the fork from him and took another piece as he laughed.

"I'm glad you like the food." Braxton said as we both looked at him. I almost forgot there were other people there.

"It's really great. I've never tasted something like that." Joe commented looking at the plates in amazement.

Braxton laughed, "That's what everyone said."

We continued eating until we couldn't take anything else in after the dessert. We gathered in a circle while they made some fire in the middle and they started to sing while playing some instruments that resembled those drums you see in Africa and other things with strings but I have no idea what they're called, but definitely sounded angelically good.

"God, I want to get married here." Demi exclaimed.

"Then, do it." Braxton shrugged.

"But… we can't." Demi's smile fell a little.

"Of course you can." He chuckled, "Life is too short to waste chances. If you want to do something you believe in, and there's nothing wrong about it, then do it. Take risks."

"But, what about the wedding? The reception? The invitations?" She shook her head.

"He's right, Dems." Joe whispered.

"What?"

"You love it here, and I do too. Our parents want us married today before tomorrow, our friends, well they can all go to hell. You know none of them will care."

"You know what, you're right." Demi nodded thinking about it, "I'm not even friends with Selena even more."

"Yeah, that's it. How many times will we get the chance to get married in a place like that?"

"Probably not even once."

"Exactly."

"Very well, I'll prepare for you the perfect wedding party before you leave." Braxton said as my smile grew wider. Wow, they're really getting married?

I felt the sparks once again as I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to meet the brown eyes of Nick who smiled widely at me, and I couldn't help but return it, and he intertwined our fingers.

"Let's dance." He said as I looked around me to see people dancing to the music as Demi was pulling Joe up to dance too. I looked back at him and nodded standing up.

"Miley, I'm sorry." I heard him tell me as we danced.

"For what?"

"Everything I've been doing." He told me as I smiled and found myself leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Never mind, Nick. I know I was wrong lying to you. And I know you were worried about your brother." I told him smiling as he smiled too relieved.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Braxton smile at us a knowing look, I didn't understand what was behind that look until it hit my ears and I saw his lips form the words, those ones I never thought would escape his lips directed at me, yet, made my heart jump with happiness,

"I think I like you, Miles."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter and everyone who's still sticking to this story! :) Hope you liked it and please tell me your opinion :)


	14. His confession

**Chapter 13: His confession**

_**Miley**_

Question: Did Nick just say he likes me?

Answer: Yes.

Question: Does he look like he's joking?

Answer: Not at all.

Question: Am I dreaming?

Answer: Probably…

I was staring at him speechless; after all where did that one come from?

For all I know, Nick can't even stand me, let alone like me… obviously more than a friend.

Don't get me wrong, I've been having a crush on him or at least attracted to him since we were still on the boat. But ever since we were introduced to each other he never showed any sign of us ever getting really along.

Apart from today!

I must look very funny because he's smiling nervously down at me right now, I don't know what to say or how to react, because honestly this has caught me off guard.

"I know what you're thinking, Miley." He spoke with a small sigh as he guided me to take a seat instead of standing there after we stopped dancing. "I know, I was always a jerk to you, I always picked fights with you, treated you badly and all those things I have done since I knew you… but if I'm being honest, I was trying to hide the fact that I'm attracted to you, even from myself. But, now, I'm ready, and I'm really sorry for how I treated you before, but I now admitted it to myself that I like you and you should know it too…"

Really? Just like this?

"You acted the way you did because you liked me?"

"Yes,"

"You treated me like that when you thought I was Mark.." I pointed out as he chuckled.

"Well, as Mark yes maybe at first I didn't like you… but later on I changed, didn't I?"

I was quiet for a moment. Is this really happening? My racing heart was jumping through my chest with loud heartbeats due to the excitement.

But then, I sighed, life isn't that easy…

"Nick, I don't think you really like me…"

"What?" He cocked his head a little to the side with confusion.

"You don't really know me… we haven't had a solid conversation before."

"Yet, you like me."

"Yeah, because- wait what?"

I looked at him with my wide eyes as he laughed.

"You're unbelievable." I shook my head and looked down embarrassed.

"Miley, I don't need to really talk to you, if anything, yes, we have talked, during fights, and if you didn't notice before, but anger brings out your real character."

"When did you become a philosopher?" I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled, "That's because I ant to prove a point," He sighed, "What I'm trying to say is, I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't sure."

Well, after this one, I couldn't help but smile at him as somehow my hand was in his again, but this time with intertwined fingers.

He noticed my growing smile as he mirrored it.

"So, you didn't reply…"

"I think I like you too…" I whispered breaking the gaze as I looked down.

"Good," he squeezed my hand as he looked away with a smile and then back at me, "Wanna continue dancing?"

"Sure, why not?!" I nodded standing up.

A while after we were all gathered around the fire with the few people who were still awake and own the energy to join the game. Well, it wasn't really a game, but we were exchanging stories. We told them about how our world has become and they told us how incredibly magical the life here is.

And yes, they understood English. Not really speaking English, but enough to make a simple conversation.

"So, how does it feel that you're getting married tomorrow?" Prishka, Braxton's granddaughter asked Demi and Joe.

"Surprising." Joe laughed as we did too.

"Incredibly wonderful." Demi exclaimed.

"Oh, you have no idea what's coming to you tomorrow." Braxton chuckled.

"What?"

"It's a surprise, but you have a long day full of fun." He promised as I looked at the couple in awe happy for them.

Demi looked at him amazed as Joe spoke, "Thank you, you seem like really putting efforts…"

"No, son, I just leave seeing my guests happy." He smiled, "Which reminds me, the two of you girls are welcomed to spend the night with my dear Prishka here, tonight…" He said as Prishka sent us both a full grin.

"And you boys, can spend the night in the company of Erden," we looked at where he pointed to see the guy next Prishka.

"My closest friend." Prishka commented as she nudged him and we smiled.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you…"

"It's no worries. We love seeing out-siders." Erden shrugged.

"I suggest you go have some rest now, as I said, tomorrow is a long day." Braxton said and suddenly I felt how tired I'm. After all, today was eventful starting from when Nick woke me up at the sunrise to 'explore' and ending with us having the most perfect dinner in the world.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm really tired." I stood up yawning as Nick's hand rose up with me until he stood up too and Joe and Demi followed.

"Yeah, me too." Demi stretched.

"Okay come, I'm showing you the way." Prishka smiled widely as she jumped taking both our hands.

I looked back at Nick and gave him a small wave and a smile before going.

"What is it with you two?" Demi smiled surprised at me.

"He told me." I beamed.

"What…?"

"Nick told me he likes me."

_**Nick**_

"You what?" Joe asked surprised as I rolled my eyes. We were sitting on comfortable cousins as Erden told us to feel home as he went out. He said he might be late as he had to take care of something.

"I told her, Joe. I'm one hundred percent sure."

He stayed silent for a while and I knew what he was thinking, "Selena is over…" I announced.

"But…"

"No, Joe, you know we've drifting for a while."

"Okay," he sighed, "If you say so, bro." he smiled at me. "What did she do?"

"She hesitated at first and got confused but then she told me she likes me too."

"Well, we all knew she did." He chuckled.

"You did?" I raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Of course I did. It was obvious." He rolled his eyes, "What made you suddenly realize though? It was yesterday when we talked about it and you said you'd wait…" He frowned.

"Today was eventful, Joe. From the moment that we got attacked by that tiger, I felt scared… for her. Then, when we were saved and alive, I was thankful, and you know what… her hands in mine are just…."

"Fitting?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, you're hooked." He chuckled.

"No, I'm not." I laughed.

"Aha, sure."

"Enough about me, Mr. Groom." I smirked.

"Yeah, that is exiting." He instantly exclaimed happily.

"It is. I still can't believe you're actually getting married within hours."

"Yeah, right? But it feels so right."

"I'm happy for you, bro." I patted his back.

"Thanks. I thought you'd disagree."

"Why would I?"

"You know, you're the one to follow the rules, after all, it's just you and probably Miley that we know here, yet, we're getting married."

"No, it's gonna be cool. How could you drop a chance like this?"

"I think you changed."

"The Selena effect has drained." I chuckled as he rolled his eyes but smiled.

"If you disliked her, why didn't you broke it off earlier?"

"No idea, but I didn't nor do dislike her… it's just, we're not meant to be." I shrugged.

"Whatever. I never even understood your relationship with her."

I sighed, "We better sleep, you need to rest for your wedding tomorrow."

"Right," He smiled again, "Goodnight, bro."

"G'night." I rolled off and closed my eyes wondering how tomorrow will go like, and how my relationship with Miley is going to be.

A lot has happened today and sure my body ached for rest but one special event kept running through my mind pushing the sleep away, holding on to the memory and fearing to sleep in case it just disappear when I wake up.

Even after caving in and sleeping; it was in my dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a filler :) But she told him she likes him too… what do you think will happen? And how do you think the wedding will go like? Btw, next chapter is all about the wedding ;) Thank you very much for reviewing, guys. Please keep telling my your opinions :)


	15. Their Wedding

**Chapter 15: Their Wedding**

_**Miley**_

"Wakey, wakey, you don't wanna miss your wedding!" I shouted jumping up and down as I tried to wake Demi up, however, she just groaned and whimpered in the sheets, I sighed, "DEMI." I screamed directly in her ear as she jumped up.

"WHAT?"

"Your wedding."

"My what- Oh shit!" she started panicking thinking she was late as I put a hand on her shoulder and chuckled,

"Calm down, we're still in the morning, but you have to get ready."

"Shit, Miley, you scared me."

"Sorry for not wanting you to miss your wedding."

"Smartass." She said but laughed anyway as she got out of the cottage, "What's that?" She crinkled her eyebrows confused looking at the huge piece of cloth -can be described as a big blanket- that was held in front of her.

"This," I pointed towards it, "is separating you from Joe."

"Why?"

"Because you can't see each other till the wedding. Duh."

"But, I wanna say good morning." She pouted as I shook my head.

"Nope, here is the bride's side. Which means you can't go to the groom's side." I told her, "Now, go get your special late breakfast there so, they can get you ready."

I was earlier told about the main plans of the day, and as the bride, we let her sleep just a little more than us, and then, they made her special breakfast only for her which was waiting for her on a table, and there were some girls waiting for her to be ready for the make up and hair… I was even told that they're making her a dress… today.

To be honest, I'm really excited; first to see Joe and Demi getting married and linked together forever, and second, to attend such a different wedding, and to actually be a part of it.

Actually, their traditions about weddings seemed interesting.

"And you! Aren't you getting ready?"

"Yes, sure, I will put some make up and-"

"As the maid of honor!"

"What?" I should have heard that wrong.

"My maid of honor, Miles." She chuckled, "Now, I'm going to have my _special_ breakfast and you, well, go see what a maid of honor should be doing now." She laughed and left me like a deer lost in the lights.

Demi wanted me her maid of honor? I attended weddings before sure, but never was I in the bridal party. And to think that Demi wanted me her maid of honor… well, she doesn't really know anyone else here, so, I was her closest, but, she still could have skipped that.

Oh my God, I always wanted to be some bride's maid of honor, well not _some bride's_, but my best friend's. And Demi definitely is the only one in this zone right now.

So, getting over the fact, and pushing the thought that maybe she just chose me because I'm her only option to the back of my mind; I started focusing on my surroundings.

I saw people walking around happily not a bit complaining about having to set up a wedding for someone they might never see again, as they made decorations and prepared tables. Women stood making food. Children holding some of the done decorations around to hang them.

Oh, great, they're really helping me. So, what did Demi tell me about her favorite color? Yes, baby blue. And Joe's? Well, no idea, so we can stick with blue and white decorations? No, that wouldn't be so romantic.

Okay, according to the decorations and the yellow dim lights I think they're going to flash at night –the fire light; just like yesterday- I say they should be pink and white decorations. Perfect.

So, better tell them before they're done with all the decorations.

And just like that, I was running around just like everybody else making sure everything was perfect, I even had them craving their names on pumpkins. And also have it wooden, which will be on fire when the wedding begins.

I checked the food and to be honest I was amazed by how they quickly were making a recipe after another and they knew them all, I even learned a few.

Then, I watched as they took measurements for Demi's dress; I wasn't sure what they were going to make her exactly, but I was sure it will be different than they usual wedding dresses we have.

Demi then told them to take mine too, since I'm the maid of honor and should dress differently too, which they gladly agreed to.

After being reassured that everything was perfect here, I decided to give Joe a visit and see how he's doing. Well, it was more like Demi pushing me to go tell him she said hi and that she loves him since she can't see him.

The atmosphere there was pretty much like on the other side; just maybe it was mainly men who were working on the groom's side. I easily recognized Joe's cottage as it was the only who didn't have people coming in and out of it constantly; just like Demi's. So, I went there, and as I got closer I could hear his voice shouting.

"What are you doing?"

"No, I don't want a haircut."

I entered and saw Joe sitting on a chair and a man standing there trying to communicate with Joe hopelessly.

"You do need a haircut, Joseph." I said as both of them looked towards me.

"Miley? What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you. And I'm glad you did." I sighed, "You need a haircut, and we need that facial hair of yours to be gone."

"But, I look sexier with it." He shrugged.

"Not with that messy hair." I ruffled his hair as he rolled his eyes, "Look, just get your hair cut and well, just soften your facial hair if you don't want it fully gone."

"Fine!" he groaned as I smiled at the man motioning him to finally start which he gladly did before he changes his mind again.

"Oh, and Demi tells you she loves you."

"Aw, tell her I love her more." He instantly broke into a smile.

I smiled back, "I will." I nodded, "Did they take your measures to get you a suit or whatever they're making you wear?"

"Yup, and Nick's too."

Nick? Oh, that kinda slipped my mind, he has to be Joe's best man.

_**Nick**_

Okay, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now! I'm just wondering around as I look at the people hanging decorations and working around me, while Joe was probably still fighting with the man about getting a haircut.

I looked up to see them hanging a pumpkin with Demi and Joe's names craved on it. Hmm, that's weird, how did they know how to write them?

"I'm so sorry-oh, it's you." I heard a soft voice followed by a chuckle after I collided with someone; I looked down to meet the blue smiling orbs of Miley.

"Miley!" I exclaimed happily as she chuckled, I probably was over excited?

"Hey, Nick!" she smiled and bit her lip.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, thanks for being so welcoming." She rolled her eyes.

I chuckled, "Not that I don't like seeing you, but isn't it forbidden to be here?"

"Nope, I'm not the bride. Only the bride and the groom can't see each other." She said and suddenly beamed, "And guess what…" she exclaimed putting her hands on my chest excitedly.

"What?" I smiled.

"I'm the maid of honor."

"That's great, Miles, I kinda knew Demi would make you hers."

"You did?" she crinkled her eyebrows.

"Sure, you two clicked so fast. You're best friends now, I guess."

"We are…" she agreed. "And, I heard you're the best man too."

"Yup, that'd be me." I said with a bright smile.

"Then, you have to get shaved too." She smirked.

Oh God, "Nah, I'm good." I said tracing my fingers over my chin where she was looking.

"Nope, you look cuter when you shave."

"How do you know that?"

"I first saw you shaved." She shrugged and smiled.

"And I first saw you as a guy, yet, I'm not asking you to dress like a one."

"Because you like me better as a girl." Once again she shrugged and sent me that smirk knowing she won that one, yet, I tried thinking for something to shoot back, but found none.

"Fine," I said defeated as she clapped her hands together making me chuckle.

"Okay, then, um, I have to go now and see if everything is fine with Demi." She announced a little awkwardly.

"Alright, uh, see you at the wedding party." I said as she smiled and looked at me for a moment before eventually waving a small wave and walking past me as I turned around looking at her figure leaving, just before disappearing, she turned once again and sent me another wave.

You could tell it was a little awkward between us right now seeing we haven't officially decide where we stand, but, well, we'll have to get to this point, maybe after the wedding is over?

Time passed quickly, and the black night sky naturally decorated with the sparkling shiny stars covered us and immediately, when the last ray of sun disappeared, they lit their lanterns which added a specific romantic atmosphere.

It seemed like my brother is having the perfect wedding.

Apart from the thing they made me wear, though.

Okay, it was more like African style. You know that over sized shirt and equally sized pants. Yup, that was it. I refused to wear the hat, though. It was a shade of pink, with blue lines on the ends, and engraved with white random line on the chest.

Joe's was much like mine, but it was white, and with black line and engraves. But he had the hat over his head.

When, they announced it was time, Braxton made Joe stand right in front of that huge blanket separating him form his soon to be wife, and I was on his left with a step behind, and Braxton –who was going to be the priest- stood on his right. And behind us, gathered the men.

Then, drums were loudly heard for a dramatic suspense effect, and suddenly, the blanket was dropped and there was his bride and then the cheering began from the crowd. The men behind us, and the women behind Demi… and Miley.

Demi was wearing a strapless white tight dress that ended mid-thigh showing her skinny form, and hugging her body perfectly, and she had a whit long mantilla over her hair perfectly done hair, her white sandals making her a little taller than usual. She had on pink lip stick and eyeliner and a little blush. She also had some bracelets on her wrists and a necklace around her neck. All in all, she looked beautiful with that bouquet of pink and white flowers she held.

And Miley… Miley just took my breath away. She had on a tight sleeveless dress. It was the same shad of pink as mine. It ended a little above her knees and she was wearing a pink flip-flops that just satisfied her tall figure yet shorter than mine.

And most importantly, she was smiling at me, and I was happily returning her smile.

As the music began, Braxton stepped between Joe and Demi and the ceremony began.

I watched as they said their vows not leaving each other eyes, as I every once and a while glanced at Miley to see her stealing a glance at me too and then we'd smile and watch the couple again.

And soon enough, they were married. After they 'you may kiss the bride' thing. Braxton asked me and Miley to step forward and hand them their rings; I almost forgot I was carrying the ring. I had Demi's, that Joe was supposed to put on her finger, and Miley had Joe's.

I hugged and congratulated them and stepped aside to watch as Miley held Demi close hugging her, they were both talking excitedly and gushing over the fact that Demi is married now.

I waited there with a smile as more people walked to congratulate and then have the celebration begin. And then, maybe I can talk to Miley and figure out what we are.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG that was very tall, over 2,000 words :D And only done in one hour, that's a miracle :D So, what did you think of it? Do you like the wedding? What do you think will happen next? Tell me in your reviews please what you think of it :)

And thanks for reading :)


	16. Our Return

**Chapter 16: Our return**

_**Miley**_

They were married. They were finally happy together and alone. Braxton has made them an isolated home for them to spend the night. I was literally happy for Joe and Demi.

I sighed inhaling in the cold breeze of the night as I walked alongside the shore thinking how much this trip changed me. Yes, I changed a lot.

For a start, I broke out of my shell, I was no longer a lonely girl preferring to be left alone than to socialize, no, now, I'm more back to myself. The girl Mark knew and loved to his sister as.

As a bonus, I found _real_ friends. And I never knew what real friends are until I met the guys and came her to this island. But really, what kind of friends would just leave me like that sucking up in my misery and go out and have fun without a care in the world? I now admit it, they were not true friends.

But with Joe, Demi and Nick, I'm more opened, more comfortable and they just can get concerned when something is wrong; well maybe I haven't really experience this myself, but I saw how they treated each other, and how they quickly accepted me as one of them… well, that might have taken Nick some time to achieve, but, here we are…

Oh, yeah, that's another story; I don't really know where we stand right now, but, I really want to try things out with him. I like him, a lot. And honestly, with him telling me the same, I couldn't ask for anything more.

All in all, when I'm with them, it feels like when I was with Mark. Of course no one would ever replace him for me, but, I mean that they just get me like Mark did… like my twin brother did.

"What are you doing?" I gasped jumping around to meet the soft smile and the brown eyes of Nick.

"You scared me."

He chuckled, "Well, sorry! Mind if I join you?"

"Would it matter my answer?" I smirked as he pretended to think.

"No, not really." We both laughed and we walked along side each other in a comfortable silence.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"How did you know I was thinking about something?"

"Well, you're walking at night along the shore and you didn't even hear me coming, you're either someone thinking about something… or a ghost."

I laughed, "Yeah, you're right." I nodded, "A lot of things." I answered his previous question.

"Like?"

"That guy who changed my life." I smirked playfully.

"Really? Who?"

"Mark."

"And here I was thinking you'd say 'you baby' and then I'd spin you around and kiss you and then we'd go officially, and after years of being together and you numerously asking me to marry you I'll finally agree and then we'd have kids and you'd grow old and have those crinkles all over your face and I'd still love you… and me, I'll be looking as handsome as ever and you… well, you'll have no choice but to still love me, because I'll still be hot. And then our-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, stop." I cut him off, "First of all, I'm not going get old and get all those crinkles."

"Why? You're an alien? Everybody does."

"Are you? You just said you wouldn't… unless you use plastic surgeries."

"No, I'm not doing plastic surgeries; I'll be one of the small percent who won't have crinkles."

"Oh, really? Predicting the future now, are we?"

"Kinda." He smiled mischievously.

I rolled my eyes, "Second of all, who ever told you I'd go official with you never mind marry you?" I smirked.

"You."

"I never said that."

"But you said you like me… and I'm charming, so, most likely that will happen."

"You are not charming. And let's not forget who fell in love with a girl in a picture while thinking she's dead."

He groaned, "I knew it was you all along."

"That's what losers say."

"Hey!" He protested.

I laughed heartedly and he smiled upon seeing I'm actually laughing along with him, "So, let's talk seriously, you were thinking about Mark, huh?"

I sighed, "Yeah, you know, I've been comparing between three stages of my life."

"Three?" he asked confused.

"Yes, the first one, before the accident. The second stage is after the accident. And the third one, since I applied for your job."

"And what did you find so far?" He smiled.

"My favorites are the first and the third."

"The first is because Mark was there, and the third is because I'm here, right?" He tried to joke again but I just looked at him and nodded seriously.

"Actually, yeah." She blushed.

Well, I could tell that it took him off guard. He didn't expect that but he smiled and continued the talk, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I smiled at him, "We have forever to talk about it according to your future predictions."

He laughed, "If that's what you want." He shrugged. "So, let's put them into action." I was confused until he stopped walking and grabbed my shoulders spinning me around and looking in my eyes with a smile as I understood and laughed,

"I was thinking about you." I played along as he laughed and took it as his cue to lean in and kiss me; which he gladly did.

It was short but meaningful.

"So, will you _officially_ be my girlfriend?"

I nodded happily.

_**Nick**_

I groaned feeling the sunlight hitting my face as it escaped through the small gaps in the ceiling of my hut.

I slowly opened my eyes to see another face hovering over me.

"WAKE UP."

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're up."

"Why?"

"Because that's what girlfriends do." She laughed.

"Just a few more minutes."

"Come on, Nick, we're going back today." She groaned as my eyes shot open.

"What?"

"The submarine. It's fixed. Luckily though because the gate closes tomorrow."

"Oh, God." I jumped up with a great smile. "We're going back?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, isn't that great?"

"YES."

She smiled and put her hand over my shoulder, "Then come on, to catch breakfast. Joe and Demi are still asleep but Braxton said to let them sleep another more hour before waking them up. Apparently they get advances as a new-"

"What's wrong?" Well, I wasn't fooled by her constant babbling or eye contact avoiding or any of the shit she's making to hide something.

"What?" she avoided eye contact and looked at the ground as I held her chin up and made sure she had no option but eye contact.

"What's wrong, Miley?" I repeated somehow fearing the answer. Did something happen in the morning? Or did she regret saying yes to me only few hours ago?

She sighed, "It's nothing, Nick. Really, it's ridiculous. Nothing to worry about." She faked a smile.

"No, tell me Miley."

She stayed silent for a while and it seemed like she was struggling to get something out. Well, I was scared, but I gave her the time she needed, "We didn't actually talk about what's going to happen when we go back." She said uneasily and brought her eyes up to mine.

So, that's what it's all about.

I smiled reassuringly at her, "What do you want to do when we go back?"

She looked around her, "Well, I've been thinking…"

"And?" I encouraged.

"You know this year, I dropped off of college. I've been thinking about having it…"

"That's great." I said amused. "That actually seems like a good plan."

"Yeah… but, what about…"

"Us?"

She nodded.

I sighed, "Don't worry, Miles. It's not something that'd slip my organized mind, you know me. I'm going to move to your town… we've heard before we got in the sea that there were vacant jobs… and we applied for them… we were just waiting for the approval."

"Really?" She suddenly beamed as I did too.

"Yes. And if we weren't accepted, I'll look for another job."

"Or, I'll come with you."

Well, she keeps surprising me.

"You come with me?"

"Yes," she bit her lip, "I mean, not as move in with you… but-"

I chuckled rolling my eyes, "I know what you mean, it's just… and you will leave your life in the town? At least in my case, Joe and Demi are going to work with me but you…"

"What do I have to hold on to in the town? Friends? They weren't even true ones. And mom? Well, I'm sure mom would want what's best for me and my happiness, she may even move with me."

"If… if that's what you want, then sure. You can come with me."

She squealed and jumped right into my arms as I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her petite body.

XxXx

It was time.

We were all standing by the gate with the submarine looking as new as ever and behind us were Braxton and the inhabitants of the island.

"It was really nice having you." Braxton told us.

"We really enjoyed being here on this island. And thank you for being so generous with us. And the wedding… this is all really unbelievable." Joe said gratefully.

Braxton smiled, "We're always happy to have guests here."

"I'm going to miss it here." Miley said looking around the place with an admiring absent gaze.

"And we're going to miss you all." Braxton said. "Just please don't tell our secret."

"Don't worry."

We exchanged goodbyes and thanks and it was really time to go.

Demi stepped inside the metallic body followed by Joe and then Miley. I looked ahead of me at the submarine and wondered how they managed to fix the wreck it was looking like and turn it back into this… and the electronic circuits; how did they do this?

And suddenly, before I step inside the submarine, a crazy idea popped into my mind as I turned around and looked at Braxton to see him looking back at me with a knowing look.

"Hey, Braxton?"

"Yes?"

"What's the name of this island?" I asked somehow already knowing the answer. All the clues said so.

He smiled and nodded, "Not a lot of people figure it out. And I knew you would."

I smiled, "You know that's a discovery, right?"

He nodded, "I know. But I trust you."

I nodded also, "And I'll not break the trust." And then, I stepped inside the submarine and somehow also magically, we were back at the ocean right at where we last disappeared. And like that, we were forever out of Atlantis, the lost island.

XxXx

Of course, there was a lot of fuss about us getting back, when we fist appeared. They didn't believe themselves. They got us in a comfortable place so we relax and tell them everything and how we 'got back to life' as they expressed it. The mayor himself visited us. He obviously expected some press talking about his town and hopefully a new discovery which he should be supporting.

It's only been two hours since we got here- and we were supposed to be resting after they medically made sure we're fine- and the four of us were happily chatting about what had happened and what a crazy adventure we lived and experienced together. And what new relationships we've had. Well, I got with Miley and Joe got married to Demi.

Everything was perfectly and smoothly taking place until…

"NICK!" We all looked towards the door and all I saw was a wave of black hair before I was engulfed in a hug and then shortly after, twp lips were being pushed onto mine…

* * *

**A/N:** Ta da! I'm sorry for being late.. but I've not been getting many reviews for that lately so, I focused on other stories… but this one needs to be done anyway :)

Sorry, if this is a little rushed, next chapter will explain more, and get ready for a little bit of drama before the story ends :)


	17. His Girlfriend

**Chapter 17: His girlfriend**

_**Miley**_

I was exhausted. It was a long journey, and I couldn't even believe we were home. I was going to face everyone again.

But, I didn't care. I was comfortable with my current life, beautiful friends, a newborn relationship and my mother. This was all perfect for me. I didn't even feel the exhaustion as we chatted about everything.

We were laughing, gushing excitedly and just having fun. I zoned out from them for a moment.

This was all amazing. Unpredictable. Never did I expect to have such friends as Joe and Demi and actually be that comfortable with them, let alone get attracted to Nick and return with him as my boyfriend. Was I moving too forward? Should I slow down the pace a little? Well, I don't want to get hurt again. I just recovered and I don't need any more drama in my life.

Don't get me wrong, I trust them, I know they want hurt me… intentionally though.

I looked at Joe and Demi to see them looking all cute, they were telling some story but they looked at each other as if there was no one in the world but them. Demi was in between Joe's arms looking up at him as he returned her look.

I glanced at Nick to see him somehow happy to see them like that. I smiled widely at the cute smile on his face. I guess I'm getting to know his soft side finally.

Everything is just perfect.

Then she came.

The door suddenly burst open making every one shoot their head towards its direction. And then she desperately shouted his name rushing towards him.

I noticed every smile of theirs turn into one of alerted look and I got confused but less than a second later I saw her leaning down and crushing her lips onto his.

Demi gasped.

Joe cursed.

Nick's eyes went wide.

And me, I wanted to puke. I had a bad feeling.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry." She whispered and started showering him with wet kisses all over his face.

"Selena-"

"Yes, baby, it's me. I'm so sorry, I missed you." She said engulfing him in a hug.

What in the hell is happening here?

"Selena-"

"Don't speak now, Nick. I know you've been through a lot." She said and sat next him looking at him.

Demi cleared her throat loudly.

The girls –apparently called Selena- froze for a moment before turning around and facing the newly wedded couple and letting out a loud gasp.

"Demi! Joe! God, I thought I'd never see you again." She jumped up pulling them both in a hug. But they both reacted equally.

Selena pulled away from them and then looked between the three of them as if I'm a fly on a window; and that got me frustrated. "Come on, what happened? Where did you disappear to?"

"What are you doing here?" Nick ignored her question and asked sounding upset.

"What?" she looked surprised but she still sat down on his other side.

"Why are you here, Selena?" He repeated sounding more annoyed.

"Do you want me to hear my boyfriend disappeared and just-"

"Boyfriend?" That came out as an exclaim from no one other than me.

She looked at me as if I'm an alien while Nick in between us widened his eyes and shook his head looking at me, "No, you don't get-"

"Who are you?" Selena narrowed her eyes at me.

I felt insecure, too small; what had I got myself into? How did I end up in the position of having a girl looking at me as if she's looking at a no one while next her _boyfriend_?

I felt tears burning the back of my eyes as I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I'm their assistant."

"Miley-" Nick started but again didn't have the chance to speak.

"Assistant? It was supposed to be a guy!" She looked at me with such judging eyes.

I nodded and sent her a fake smile, "Yeah, I lied to get the job. I'm a bad girl. Liar!" I said standing up as I sent a meaning look towards Nick, "Now, excuse me, I have to go find my mother."

"Miley, wait-"

I quickly turned around and sent him a sharp glare, "Liars are bad people, Nick. You shouldn't be talking to them." I spat and quickly left the room. I leaned my back to the door shaking from the anger. He has a girlfriend? And I thought I'd finally get a normal life again! Ha, stupid me.

"Selena! What have you done?" I heard a roar coming out of the room. But, I didn't wait to hear something else. I ran.

"Miley!"

My ears perked at the relieved exclaim and as I stopped in my tracks and turned to my left. _Mom_.

I suddenly found myself in between her arms as she hugged me tightly and I instantly buried my face in her shoulder. "Oh, Miles! I was dead worried about you." She said still not noticing I'm a wreck.

"I missed you, mom." I sobbed and so, she pulled away a little looking at me concerned. She knew those tears weren't just me missing her.

"What's wrong, Miles?"

And right then, I realized that it's just mom that I have left. I shouldn't be socializing anymore. Or, I shouldn't trust people anymore. At the realization, I hugged my mother tightly as she wrapped her arms around me confused but comfortingly.

"Miley!" There he came.

"Miley," He got closer and now I could hear his panting breath behind me. It came out annoying to me, and so, I couldn't take it as I forcefully turned around with a glare.

"What do you want? Save anything you want to say, Nick."

"No, you don't understand-"

"Nothing happened. Trust me, everything is fine."

"What do you mean nothing happened? Miley-"

"Trust me when I tell you that nothing ever happened, Nick. We're home and that's all what matters."

"No, you can't just-"

"Mom, I'm tired and I want to go home."

"Okay, honey, let's go." Mom said looking between the two of us confused.

A security man near us stopped me when we were walking towards the entrance, "Excuse me, Ms. But you're needed."

"Oh, trust me, I was nothing but their assistant." I glanced a side glance at Nick, "they're the scientists here. They know _everything_."

From the corner of my eyes I saw Selena appear again and I heard her calling for her boyfriend the last thing before I left with my mother.

_**Nick**_

What just happened?

How did Selena suddenly turn up like that?

Why did Selena keep talking as if we're the most couple in the world?

Why did she have to do so in front of Miley?

Why didn't Miley hear me out?

Why did Miley claim she's our assistant in front of Selena?

What in the hell did she exactly mean when she said nothing _ever_ happened?

Why did she just leave like that?

_What just happened?_

"Where is she?" Demi appeared beside me as I was staring at the entrance in a state of daze.

I looked at her with a distant look not exactly processing her question or what I should be saying.

"Miley! Where is Miley, Nick?" she said impatiently.

"Miley just left me."

"Nick! What's the hell? What are you doing?" Selena clanged to my arm. Suddenly I burst out.

I shrugged her arm away furiously, "What's the hell are you doing here, Selena, acting as if we're a _couple_?"

She stared at me, "We're a couple."

"In whose law?"

"What's your problem, Nick?"

"Selena, you almost cheated. I didn't even want to spend time with you anymore. We didn't even talk in weeks. And when you knew I was coming here in the first place you didn't even say goodbye or wish me luck, and to be honest I didn't care neither did you, then why care now?"

"We never broke up, Nick."

"Breaking up isn't just a word!" I exclaimed, "Sometimes it's actions, Selena. And what we were doing wasn't in any way normally done between couples."

"You don't love me anymore?"

"We were never in love!"

I didn't understand what was up with her; it's like she suddenly fund me interesting! She didn't give a shit before. She didn't love me, she knew that and I knew that! Then, what in the hell has happened?

"What are you saying, Nicky?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'm not up to your shit right now!" I said and followed Miley's path out. The security man tried stopping me but I ignored him making the poor man torn between doing his job and facing the furious me.

"What do you want, Selena?" I heard Demi talk to Selena behind me and then the black haired girl started screaming with stupid things. I turned around furiously looking at my brother,

"Are you coming or not?"

"Come on, Dems!" He sighed and grabbed his wife's hand.

"Wait, I'm coming with you; I have nowhere to stay." Selena said as I rolled my eyes and led the way to Joe's car. It was still where we left it before the journey!

"I don't know what's wrong, Nick. Who was that girl claiming she was your assistant?" Selena kept crying as we got in the car.

"My girlfriend."

"WHAT?"

"God, my girlfriend, Selena!"

"You're cheating?" she exclaimed in my deafening my ears from the back seat.

"Cheating on whom, Selena? You're over." Demi told her from next her.

"Demi! You're supposed to be my friend!"

"Oh yeah? That's why you ignored all my calls since you and Nick started drifting and turned to Taylor?"

"That's not true!"

"Cut the bullshit, Selena."

"God, I have no idea where to find Miley!" I exclaimed realizing I have no idea where Miley lived.

"You're actually looking for her?" I decided to ignore Selena's uncalled for remarks right now. Miley thought I was just playing with her right now, and that's not true, I really liked her.

"It's a small town; you could ask someone." Joe suggested.

I stopped the car in front of a florist overlooking the beach and got out of the car, "Excuse me do you know where does Miley Stewart lives?"

A blond girl looked at me confused, "Miley's not in town!"

"She just got back. Do you know her house, please?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Are you one of those scientists?"

"Yes, I'm." I answered impatiently.

"Oh my God, Miley is home?" She squealed.

"Do you know her house?" Joe asked probably before I scream at her.

"Yes, yes, it's nine houses from here if you keep walking in the same direction." She said, "A blue beach house. But, why didn't you ask her yourself?"

"Thank you." I said and got in the car again with Joe ignoring her last question and followed her description.

And there it was looking all nice and quiet house. Who knows how it'd look in a few minutes when I try speaking with her? I didn't know, but all I know is that she's got to hear me out…

* * *

**A/N:** Do you guys want me to stop this story? If so, please let me know… and if not, please let me know what you think about it :)


	18. Her fears

**Chapter 18 Her fears****  
**

**_Miley_**

A week it has been. I was home for a week and fortunately I haven't heard from them anything… Seems like I was wrong all along.

How could I be so fool?

Okay, I can blame me trusting Nick on me liking him, but what about Joe and Demi? Shouldn't they pay me a visit when they realize I just disappeared? Well, they're all a family and they say birds with feather flock together.

Seven days I have been inside the house, either in my room, in the balcony facing the ocean where my story began or with my mother exchanging stories on what we both have missed and how I'm officially quitting socializing… mom disagrees though.

Emily has come to see me, but I didn't see her. Mom told me she didn't really act as the best friend she claimed to be when I went missing. She probably just came to hear a good story. I don't know when she's turned that cold hearted creature she is now, but she definitely changed.

I'm fine now. I accepted the fact that I'm meant to be alone or that I'm naïve in choosing people to befriend… or may be I just have a bad luck, however, I accepted the facts.

One slight problem I'm facing. I can't keep my mind off of him.

I've tried to think of something else useful, but it was no success. I tried living in Mark's room again just how I used to do, but even Mark didn't take away the pain this time, because after all, Mark wasn't here anymore, and I was getting away from him… I forgot Mark.

Maybe that's the problem; no, it definitely is. I should have never let go of Mark. This is karma biting me in the ass. I allowed someone else to take a spot in my life that used to be filled by Mark. I let someone else in, when I knew very well that no one would have ever understood me like my twin brother did.

Oh, I wish you were here, Mark.

"Miley!" Mom called out as she knocked on Mark's door thinking I was there. But instead I got out of my own room facing her back.

"Oh, you're here." She turned around nervously, "There's someone here to see you."

"I don't wanna see anybody."

"It's Demi."

"Ha, she remembered me?"

"She didn't forget you."

"Yeah, because she's been here everyday."

"She has."

"What?"

"She came but I didn't allow anyone to see you. You weren't even supposed to know Emily was here she just went on using her high pitched voice." Mom told me sincerely.

"Why?"

"Because you were in no case to meet anyone, Miles. We both know you would have said and done things you'd regret."

She had a point.

"And now I can do it?"

"Yes, you can. Demi understood when I told her that, and she came or called to check if she can see you yet."

"You've been contacting her behind my back?"

"Just go meet the girl and we'll talk about that later, Miley."

"I can't believe you, mom." I said frustrated; I was clearly still in no state to meet _anyone_. However, I descended the stairs to find Demi sitting there in out living room.

"Miley," she stood up her expression a mixture of relief, worry and apologizing, you know this eyebrows-turned-upside-down look with the faint smile? That was hers.

"Demi," I mumbled not knowing what to say, do or feel.

She sighed and sat down and I hesitantly followed, "Miley, I'm so sorry for what had happened and-"

"Demi!" I cut her off, "This is not your fault and it's all okay."

"No, it's not." She insisted, "Look at you being all sad and-"

"I've always been sad. At least since Mark was gone…"

"Miley, we're friends, right?" she sighed.

"What do you want, Demi?"

"I want you to hear me out. Don't you trust me?"

"Listen, I really appreciate your visit and as mom says your constant worry about me the whole past week… but, it's all over. Nothing is wrong with me and nothing ever happened."

"So, you didn't like Nick?" she raised an eyebrow.

I sealed my lips close.

"Right!"

"Well, it's better when it ends in the early phase. Nobody gets really hurt."

"Miley, it's all a misunderstanding. You're hurt and he's hurt." She said carefully.

Again, I just didn't speak… well, I wanted to believe yet I was afraid to.

"Do you want to hear the story? I mean, are you ready to?"

I looked at her with a pleading look which kinda gave her the allowance to go on…

"Selena and me were friends… she knew Nick through me and Joe when I started dating Joe. We were best friends actually since the first day of college when we met…" Demi started getting my full attention to her story –even though I didn't really show it.

"They dated for a while not exceeding the eight months… yeah, they lasted for a while but they drifted miserably." Demi continued, "She almost cheated and the worst part was that it didn't hurt him that bad. It hurt him as a man not a lover… It was obvious that they were over…"

"But…?" I faintly asked.

"But, after what happened and everybody started talking about us going missing, it was some kind of fame that Selena was willing to get a part of…" she sighed as I widened my eyes.

"Wow!"

"I know… she's changed. She's become a bitch. She started ignoring me too as she began drifting with Nick and instead turned to another friend of hers named Taylor… since then we cut connections."

"And her and Nick?" I gulped.

"They slowly stopped calling each other until they didn't anymore and when we were coming here she didn't say goodbye and so... it was pretty much clear that they were over for good and neither of them seemed affected. It was bad; the way they ended I mean…"

"And she just suddenly turned up?"

"Yeah, told you she just wanted to catch some fame. If not from Nick then from me or Joe. We were all friends once…"

"But, what fame? It's not that big…" I said confused.

"Don't forget she studied the same we did. That may probably mean a better job for her."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you the one telling me this?"

"Because you wouldn't have met Nick."

I shrugged, "But, he should be the one talking to me and telling me the story… or how else can I know how he's feeling?"

"He's outside, you know."

"He what?"

"With your mother…"

**_Nick_**

"My daughter is not a game."

"I know, ma'am. I never played with her heart. The whole situation is just so…" I searched for a suitable word but didn't find it; I sighed, "Selena and I are over long ago. Maybe not officially but we both knew it's over."

"I can see why she liked you in the first place." The woman said as I furrowed my eyebrows wanting her to continue, "You're a lot like Mark."

A simple sentence, yet I knew it held a lot of meaning to both the mother and her daughter.

"I wish I would have met him…" I admitted, "From what Miley told me he was a great guy."

"He _is_." She nodded. "When Mark died, Miley became a non-socializing person. She hated to have fun without him… and she only signed in for your job to make me happy, but then she met you guys and she started to be herself again… She was calling me and I heard it in her voice. And then you went along taking her to exactly where she was. She found someone else who she can trust, have fun with and just be with…"

I really didn't know what to say… however she continued talking anyway…

"Miley isn't capable of being alone again. If she found herself alone -just when she thought she wasn't- she will not be able to heal for a long, long time."

"I really don't wanna hurt her… I like her. A lot."

"And for some reason I believe you."

"Nick…?"

My head shot towards her voice panic taking over me. But once I laid my eyes on her calm face I relaxed just a little bit.

"Miles…"

Quietly, Miley's mother stood up and left the garden dragging Demi along with her towards the house.

"I swear I wasn't fooling you… Selena is just being a bitch…"

"Demi told me…"

"So, uh… you believe me?"

She sighed and the hope I had vanished in a second, "Nick, I… I'm scared." She admitted with quivering lips; and honestly, I was too.

"From what?"

"You mostly." She was being honest.

"Mi, I'm not gonna hurt you-"

"Nick, the idea of putting my trust into someone and then get disappointed in them once again is horrifying." She shook her head closing her eyes to fight back the welling up tears.

"But, I'm not going to disappoint you-" I tried whispering but she wasn't done yet,

"I naturally trusted Mark. And he left, I know he's no choice in this case, but he left. Hell, I trusted dad, and he chose to leave. My friends too, whenever I trust people they just… go."

And by now, the tears were running down her face freely.

"Mi," I whispered shaking my head, I didn't know what to say, I was never a good communicating person if you haven't realized yet, so I did what I knew could help. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her in a tight hug as she cried on my shoulder. "I won't hurt you,"

"You don't know that, Nick."

"Miley, I know that I like you a lot. Maybe when I first landed eyes on you I wouldn't possibly imagine such a situation… well, obviously I wouldn't –since you were Mark and I'm straight," I added earning a teary chuckle from her before I continued, "but damn it, did you get right into my heart!"

"How can you change your point of view about me that quickly?" she shook her head.

"I didn't change anything; I was just too stubborn to admit it from the very first beginning." I clarified.

"You hated me."

I sighed, "I don't know if you realized that and it's my first time admitting it out loud, but, I'm an anti-socialize more than you ever were…"

She frowned at me, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't like that my whole life but I've become like that. I hate strangers. In my dictionary, a stranger is an indirect way to say enemy."

"Why?" She knew there's a story behind it.

I suddenly felt the need to sit down as I did and she followed my action looking at me curiously, I stared at my tangled hands for a good long while wondering what I should reply to this simple question, also at the same time wishing she'd magically forget she even asked,

"Nick…"

I slowly looked at her.

"You don't have to tell me you know…" she said and I could see the disappointment. And honestly, I wanted to tell her just how.

"No, I wanna tell you…" I said then prepared myself for the next, "Promise you won't freak out on me and hear me out?"

That got her worried but she still promised.

"Alright," I said uneasily, "When I was 19 I got in jail…"

* * *

**A/N:** Hola everybody :) I'm sorry for being late for this one, but let's face it, no one really needs it and I'm not that into it anymore, however the next chapter is the last one :( I really loved this story no matter how little reviews it got and I loved writing it even though it took tooooo long to get finished :) So, thanks for every and any one who read it I really appreciate it and the comments too :) Thanks for giving me a shot :)


End file.
